Poudlard dans tous ses états
by Lavande B.P
Summary: deux élèves, un pari, une école tout ce que ça peut engendrer aussi bien le bon comme le mauvais personne ne sera épargné aussi bien professeur qu'élève
1. Cap ou pas cap

Tadam me voilà pour une fic qui va vous plaire je pense

Résumé :

Quand deux élèves se lancent un pari et que tout Poudlard s'en trouve chamboulé ça peut arranger Dumbledore lol

Bonne lecture

**Reviews obligées**

**Chapitre 1: Cap ou pas cap ?**

« Cap ou pas cap ? Demanda Blaise Zabinni.

- Bien sûr toujours pour ce genre de chose. Répliqua Drago Malefoy.

- Je pari que tu n'y parviendras pas.

- Je suis sûr du contraire.

- Fais attention si tu perds tu perds gros.

- Pareil pour toi. »

Ils se serrèrent la main en signe d'accord, un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

« Tu sais une année pour ce pari c'est beaucoup trop. Fit remarquer Drago Malefoy.

- Prouve moi alors que tu peux le gagner en moins.

- C'est un jeu d'enfant.

- On verra bien. »

Le Serpentard laissa Drago Malefoy seul. Le jeune homme était en septième année, dans la célèbre école de Sorcellerie qu'était Poudlard. Il était grand, musclé, blond platine, aux yeux bleus-gris et pour couronner le tout il était capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentards au poste d'attrapeur, préfet en chef et l'un des garçons les plus riches, populaires et convoités par la gente féminine. Aucune fille ne lui résistait, s'il en désirait une très vite il parvenait à ses fins. Mais comme disait le proverbe qui veut la fin veut les moyens. Il utilisait toutes les ruses qu'il pouvait pour avoir ce qu'il voulait. Le défi que lui avait lancé Blaise Zabinni était réalisable mais il savait qu'il allait avoir plus de mal que d'habitude. C'était une sorte de jeu, chacun à leur tour, il devait relever un pari et cette fois Blaise en avait trouvé un encore plus amusant. Il retourna donc dans sa salle commune. Étant préfet en chef, il profitait de certains avantages, comme par exemple celui d'avoir des appartements privés, bien qu'il soit en colocation avec la préfète en chef: Hermione Granger. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il était rentré à Poudlard et il en avait déjà marre de la jeune femme qui avait tout de suite exigé de la part de Drago qu'aucune de ses petites amies ne pénètrent dans leurs appartements, il avait dit la même chose pour Potter et Weasley. Finalement ils étaient arrivés à un compromis, personne ne devait entrer. Il s'installa dans un fauteuil et réfléchit. Un sourire machiavélique passa sur ses lèvres. Depuis la chute de Voldemort lors des vacances, son père avait été tué, et il lui restait sa mère, il était donc depuis libre de chacun de ses mouvements. Et il en profitait largement, il ne subissait plus les tortures quotidiennes, en conclusion il profitait de la vie. Personne n'était là pour lui dire quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Tout comme la plupart des Serpentards. Poudlard était devenue une école plus unie mais pas totalement. Il y avait encore une rivalité Serpentard-Gryffondor qui était devenue minime par rapport aux autres années. Et cette année promettait d'être plus excitante que les autres, et grâce entre autre au pari qu'il avait accepté.

« Tu vas souffrir Blaise quand tu verras que j'ai gagné. Murmura-t-il. »


	2. Cap ou pas cap ?

**Chapitre 2: Cap ou pas cap**

« Cap ou pas cap ? Demanda Ginny Weasley.

- Ca va pas la tête ? S'horrifia Hermione Granger.

- Quoi t'as peur ? T'as peur de quoi ? De ne pas réussir ?

- Arrête un peu, je n'ai pas peur. Surtout ça.

- Alors cap ou pas cap ?

- Cap. »

Elles se serrèrent la main.

« Dans quoi je me suis fourrée ?

- Dans quelque chose qui promet d'être super marrant. Je dois te laisser j'ai rendez-vous. »

Ginny Weasley partit en courant laissant Hermione Granger seule. Elle se maudit d'avoir laissé la sixième année la mener par le bout du nez. Hermione Granger était une belle et grande jeune femme de dix sept ans. Elle avait des cheveux châtains claires, des yeux chocolats, une silhouette plus qu'admirable ainsi qu'un caractère bien trempé. Pour terminer elle était l'élève la plus brillante que Poudlard n'est jamais connue, une préfète en chef juste et une jeune femme qui était convoitée par sa beauté par la plupart des garçons de Poudlard. Elle avait pour meilleure amie Ginny Weasley et ses meilleurs amis eux étaient Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley: le frère de Ginny. La petite sœur de Ron avait la fâcheuse habitude de la mener par le bout du nez et de faire faire à Hermione ce qu'elle voulait en prenant la jeune femme par les sentiments. Hermione soupira et partit, prenant la direction de ses appartements. Appartements qu'elle partageait avec son ennemi: Drago Malefoy. Malgré le fait que la guerre soit terminée, que la rivalité entre les maisons ait diminué et qu'il n'ait pas été du coté de Voldemort, Hermione avait toujours une profonde antipathie envers le Serpentard. Elle le trouvait imbus de sa personne, trop sûr de lui, arrogant et il considérait les filles comme des objets purement sexuels. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres:

« Tu vas voir Ginny si j'ai peur. Murmura-t-elle en entrant dans ses appartements. »

C'est tout pour le moment comme ces deux chapitres vont ensembles lol


	3. Début de colocation difficile

Voilà le chapitre 3 de cette merveilleuse fic qu'est la mienne nan je rigole en tout cas des personnes autre que moi ont un égo surdimensionné vous verrez bien quoique c'est pas difficile à trouver

je crois que j'ai tout dit lol

bsx

PS: Laissez des reviews s'il vous plait

bsx

**Chapitre 3: Début de colocation difficile**

« Granger. Appela Draco.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Malefoy ? »

La voix de la préfète était froide comme à son habitude quand elle parlait avec lui ce qui le fit esquisser un sourire. La Gryffondor avait toujours de la répartie quand il s'agissait de lui et elle ne perdait jamais ses moyens devant lui ou c'était rare.

« MacGonagall m'a dit qu'on avait notre première ronde à faire ce soir…à deux et tous les soirs jusqu'à ce qu'on organise les rondes avec les préfets. C'est à dire pas avant la fin du mois.

- Bien. Soupira-t-elle.

- Tu vas pouvoir passer une soirée avec le gars le plus beau de Poudlard. Se vanta-t-il.

- Je croyais que c'était avec toi ?

- Mais c'est qu'elle a de l'humour la miss-je-sais-tout elle n'est pas qu'intelligente.

- C'est vrai que par rapport à tes petites amies ça doit changer.

- Serais-tu jalouse ?

- Moi de ces filles qui n'ont rien dans le cerveau et qui ferait tout pour coucher avec toi ? Je crois que t'as dû forcer sur la bière au beurre mon pauvre.

- Je reconnais qu'elles n'ont rien dans la tête, mais quelques unes étaient de véritables bombes.

- Les filles sont pour toi de simples objets sexuels.

- Peut-être en tout cas je ne leur ai pas encore trouvé d'autres fonctions…ah si celle de casser les pieds des autres et pour ça tu as la palme Granger.

- C'est sûr que raisonner avec ce que tu as entre les jambes c'est pas évident tu dois pas avoir l'habitude avec ce qui s'appelle une tête ou un cœur…oh désolée j'avais oublié que tu en étais dépourvu.

- Ca c'est petit Granger.

- Tu dois avoir l'habitude Malefoy chez toi tout est petit sauf ton ego.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Je ne pense pas qu'on ait jamais eu de moment intime à deux.

- Heureusement. Et je n'ai pas besoin de voir, ton ego est tellement important que le reste ne peut être que petit pour compenser. »

Elle partit, laissant le Serpentard sur sa fin. Elle commença ses devoirs, son esprit vagabondant toujours et encore de son devoir de potion, en passant par celui de métamorphose en passant par la case pari et ricochant sur le devoir d'étude des moldus. À l'heure du repas, elle descendit rejoindre ses amis.

« Mione. S'exclama Ron. »

Hermione s'approcha de ses amis, il y avait Harry, Ron, Ginny et quelques autres Gryffondors de septième année. Elle s'assit tranquillement. Elle croisa le regard de la rouquine qui avait un sourire innocent qui ne lui allait pas du tout. Puis finalement:

« Gin' pourquoi tu souris comme ça ? Questionna Harry.

- Oh pour rien. Répondit Ginny. »

La phrase ne convainquit pas Hermione mais suffit à ses deux meilleurs amis.

« Mione tu pourrais m'aider pour le devoir de potion s'il te plait ?

- Oui, Ron, mais pas ce soir je peux pas.

- Merci t'es super.

- Pourquoi tu ne peux pas ? Demanda Ginny.

- Je suis avec Malefoy pour…Commença Hermione.

- Quoi ?! S'exclamèrent les trois.

- Si vous m'aviez laissé finir vous auriez su que c'est parce que je suis obligée de faire une ronde avec.

- Ouf…

- Donc demain après midi.

- Ok. »

Elle se leva, salua ses amis et retourna à ses appartements pour lire un peu avant d'entamer sa ronde avec le Serpentard qui arriva quelques minutes avant le couvre feu.

« Tiens Granger avec un livre, c'est rare.

- La ferme Malefoy.

- T'es de mauvaise humeur ? Tire un coup et ça ira mieux après.

- Il n'y a pas que le sexe dans la vie Malefoy, en tout cas pas pour moi.

- Normal pour une sainte nitouche.

- Écoute Malefoy tu me lâches parce que tes répliques à une noise tu peux te les garder. De plus tu ne sais rien de moi alors boucle la.

- C'est bien ce que je disais t'es de mauvaise humeur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Moi ?

- Non le calamar géant. Bien sur toi. Si c'est pour me casser les pieds je croyais que les filles étaient les seules à faire ça. »

Drago soupira signe qu'il commençait à s'énerver, cette fille avait le don de l'énerver à un point pas possible.

« On y va ?

- Oui. »

Elle ferma d'un geste sec le livre et prit sa cape pour le suivre. Aucun des deux ne parlaient. Ils croisèrent quelques professeurs, et aussi des élèves qui firent perdre des points à leurs maisons, presque tous étaient de Serpentards mais aucun de Gryffondor.

« Dis donc ta maison adore perdre des points. Se moqua-t-elle.

- Mais la tienne aussi en cours de potion. Répondit-il avec un sourire narquois. Tiens ça me fait penser que tu ne lèves plus la main, aurais-tu mal au bras ?

- En tout cas, j'aurai peut-être mal à la main si je te giflais mais au moins ça me soulagerai à un point que tu n'imagines pas. Et pour ta gouverne à quoi cela sert de lever la main si le professeur fait comme si tu n'existais pas, j'avais oublié que personne ne pouvait ignorer monseigneur Malefoy. Exagéra-t-elle.

- Serait-ce un reproche ? Questionna-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Et si c'était le cas. »

Le Serpentard fut surpris de ce retournement de situation, il ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part de la jeune femme. Ils ne parlèrent plus durant la ronde. Chacun des deux pensant à la façon avec laquelle ils allaient gagner leur pari.


	4. Que le pari commence

Salut,

voilà la suite comme pour Serpentard ou Gryffondor qui sera le plus fort je mettrai une suite le 2 mai si vous laissez des messages en tout cas je suis heureuse que ça vous plaise

bsx

bonne lecture

**Chapitre 4: Que le pari commence**

Le lendemain matin, lors du petit déjeuner, Drago discutait avec Blaise.

« Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- T'en es où ? Parce qu'hier t'étais sûr de toi.

- Je suis toujours sûr de moi.

- Bien tu l'as approchée ?

- Oui…

- Et ?

- J'ai pas pu approfondir j'avais une ronde à faire.

- T'aurais pu le faire en même temps ton rapprochement.

- T'es gentil tu me laisses faire…

- DRACOUNET… »

Drago prit rapidement sa baguette et se mit un bouclier autour pour ne pas que Pansy puisse l'atteindre.

« Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- J'ai pas envi de t'avoir près de moi. C'est fini oui ? »

Blaise était pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable. Depuis plusieurs semaines, du moins depuis la rentrée, Drago avait mis en place un rituel, tous les matins il faisait apparaître un bouclier que seule la jeune femme ne pouvait franchir. Il faisait cela parce qu'une fois il a eu la mauvaise idée de coucher avec elle et depuis ce jour elle croit qu'elle va se marier avec lui, depuis ce jour maudit, pas un jour ne se passait sans qu'elle ne hurle son prénom, sans qu'elle essaye de l'embrasser ou de l'enlacer.

« Drago ça fait plusieurs mois que je n'ai pu te toucher.

- Je ne m'en porte que mieux. Blaise arrête de rire.

- …C'est pas…moi faute ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas entendu ton surnom. »

Drago soupira une fois de plus et serra les dents, personne à par Blaise ne riait, car tous craignaient les foudres du Serpentard, seuls les Gryffondors osaient rire et parmi eux ses ennemis qui étaient pris d'un fou rire. Il se leva foudroya tout le monde du regard, et sortit suivit de:

« Pansy tu dégages.

- Mais mais…

- Mais mais quoi ? »

Tout à coup le visage de la jeune femme se ferma.

« Écoute moi Draco Malefoy. »

Jamais elle ne lui avait parlé ainsi.

« Écoute moi bien…un jour tu seras à moi ce n'est qu'une question et je te jure qu'aucune fille ne prendra ma place.

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a couché ensemble que tu dois tout de suite t'imaginer que je vais t'épouser. Sinon je crois que je serai pas sorti de l'auberge.

- Je te jure que le pari que Blaise t'a proposé ou te proposera tu le perdras et tu sais ce que ça veut dire.

- C'est ce que tu crois. »

Il prit la direction de sa salle commune et commença à faire ses devoirs, du moins il essaya. Son esprit n'y était pas vraiment, ça faisait plusieurs minutes qu'il réfléchissait quand une voix le sortit de sa rêverie.

« Malefoy.

- Quoi ?

- Ca fait trois fois que je te dis que ta feuille est aspergée d'encre et que Zabinni t'attend devant le tableau. »

Il baissa ses yeux et effectivement une grosse tâche d'encre se dessinait au milieu de sa feuille. Il l'effaça d'un coup de baguette magique et put y voir le peu de son devoir. Il se leva et son regard croisa celui de Granger, elle était étrangement souriante.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai ?

- Rien.

- Alors pourquoi tu souris ?

- C'est vrai que c'est mieux de faire la gueule. Claqua-t-elle. Je suis désolée mais moi je préfère rire que de pleurer.

- J'avais remarqué que tu te foutais bien de moi tout à l'heure.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Fais pas l'innocente Granger je t'ai vu rire avec tes amis.

- T'es complètement parano, pire que Trelawney. »

Drago la plaqua contre le mur et mit une main autour de la gorge de la Gryffondor, celle-ci ne bougea pas, elle le fusillait juste du regard.

« Je ne suis pas parano, vous rigolez sans raison alors.

- Il faut absolument que je me foute de toi pour rire ? Si tu veux savoir, on rigolait parce que Ron c'était renversé du jus de citrouille dessus. T'es content, alors maintenant lâche moi j'ai un devoir à faire en arithmancie. »

Elle retira d'un geste sec les mains de Drago de sa gorge et partit dans sa chambre après avoir pris ses affaires.

« Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ? Demanda Blaise.

- Rien juste des devoirs.

- Alors la coloc avec Granger ?

- Ca va pas être facile.

- Surtout avec ton pari en plus. Se moqua Blaise.

- Je mettrai cette fille dans mon lit par n'importe quel moyen.

- On verra de toute façon t'as neuf mois pour y parvenir.

- Et comme tu sais quand je mens, tu le sauras le jour où j'y serai arrivé. »

Blaise acquiesça. Lui et Blaise se connaissaient très bien pour savoir quand l'un des deux mentaient. Ils passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble.

« Je te dis qu'elle est encore vierge. Dit Drago avec un sourire malsain.

- Je te dis que non.

- Elle ! Plus vierge. On doit pas parler de la même fille.

- Si. Je te dis. Ce genre de filles sont hyper sérieuses à l'école et quand elles sont chez elles, elles se lâchent à fond.

- On va changer ça.

- On verra.

- Comme si Helen's pouvait se lâcher chez elle.

- Beurk. »

Ils vagabondèrent dans Poudlard, Drago croisa un groupe de filles parmi elle, une l'intéressa et il la séduisit sans trop de mal.

« Blaise je te dis à tout à l'heure. Fit-il avec un haussement de sourcil et un sourire en coin.

- Ok. »

Drago amena la jeune fille dans un coin tranquille et comme de nombreuses avant elle, elle céda aux avances du Serpentard. Elle semblait avoir la même mentalité que Drago, puisqu'elle se rhabilla en même temps que Drago l'embrassa et ne chercha pas à avoir un autre tête à tête avec avant de partir.

« Alors ? Demanda Blaise.

- Y a eu pire.

- Comme d'hab.

- Ouais. Au moins elle m'a pas collé pour sortir avec moi.

- C'était qui ?

- Une Poufsouffle.

- J'espère qu'elle ne serra pas aussi facile.

- Tu la connais. Et en plus tu sais qu'elle va me poser plus de problème que les autres.

- T'as un plan ?

- Oui.

- Lequel ?

- Ah ah…si je te le dis tu vas tout faire pour que tout rate.

- C'est vrai.

- Je vais te laisser mon plan A n'attend que moi.

- Vas-y. »

Drago laissa son ami et repartit en direction de sa salle commune.

« Granger je te jure que tu ne me résisteras pas, tu vas vite arriver dans mon lit avant même que tu ais pu dire Quidditch. »


	5. Les paris sont ouverts

Salut

je ne m'attarde pas mais bon voila la suite que vous attendiez tant mdr meme si elle est mini

I love reviews lol

bonne lecture

bsx

lavande

**Chapitre 5: Les paris sont ouverts**

Hermione sortit de la salle commune pour aller aider Ron comme elle l'avait promis. Elle fut étonnée de l'énergie du rouquin, Harry, lui lisait tranquillement un livre de défenses contre les forces du mal dans un coin.

« Je vous emprunte Hermione. Dit Ginny en attrapant le bras d'Hermione.

- Ok. Dirent les deux autres sans cesser de faire ce qu'ils étaient entrain de faire. »

Elle mena la préfète en chef jusqu'à son dortoir où il n'y avait personne.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Savoir quand tu passeras à l'action.

- Mais je crois que ce sont mes affaires. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu accepter un truc pareil.

- Parce que je t'ai manipulée.

- J'avais remarqué.

- Oh faut s'amuser un peu.

- On dirait Malefoy.

- N'exagère pas.

- Attends, je dois coucher avec un gars et c'est tout. Je suis désolée moi je préfère quand il y a des sentiments.

- Tombe amoureuse de lui et voilà.

- Tu sais qu'on dirait Ron ce coup ci.

- Tu devrais pas avoir trop de mal de toute façon. Tu es super belle, profites-en !

- Je prendrai ça comme un compliment.

- Tu peux en effet.

- Bon je retourne avec Harry et Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire t'as un plan ?

- Je vais voir ça. Et de toute façon tu ne le sauras pas parce que sinon tu vas essayer de tout faire pour que ça rate.

- Tu me connais si bien.

- Comme Ron devant un gâteau fait par ta mère.

- C'est sûr qu'on peut pas mieux comparer. »

Hermione soupira et rejoignit ses amis qui ne lui demandèrent même pas de quoi elles avaient parlé. Elle repensa à sa journée, tout avait été bizarre. Quand elle avait croisé des élèves tous se taisaient comme s'ils avaient peur de quelque chose. Hermione n'était pas un monstre en tout cas elle ne se considérait pas comme tel. Même ses amis étaient bizarres.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Nous ?

- Non la chatte de Rusard. Bien sûr vous.

- Rien.

- On dirait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire ça ? Demanda Harry.

- On a parlé pendant dix minutes au moins et vous n'avez même pas demandé de quoi on a parlé.

- Parce qu'on sait que tu ne nous diras rien. Répondit Harry calmement. »

Hermione souffla, Harry avait raison.

« Désolée c'est juste que j'ai l'impression qu'on me cache quelque chose.

- Tu dois trop travailler. Plaisanta Ron.

- Oui tu prends trop au sérieux les études, amuse toi un peu.

- Mais on est dans l'année de nos ASPIC.

- Comme il y a deux ans dans l'année de nos BUSES…Hermione ne te cherche pas d'excuse. Tu n'en as pas. Dit Harry. Regarde Ron il travaille un peu plus que l'année dernière tu pourrais faire comme lui enfin faire un effort pour travailler un peu moins.

- Je vais essayer.

- Tu réussies tout ce que tu entreprends donc tu y parviendras, on a chacun notre drogue, moi c'est le Quidditch et la défense contre les forces du mal, pourtant tu ne me vois pas tout le temps sur mon balai ou entrain de lire. »

Hermione acquiesça.

« D'accord je ferai un effort mais pas toute l'année je te préviens.

- Si tu le faisais jusqu'aux vacances de Pâques ça serait déjà bien.

- Ok.

- Mais c'est pas une raison pour ne pas m'aider. Fit Ron. »

Les deux autres explosèrent de rire, à la réplique du rouquin, Hermione se mit à coté du garçon et l'aida donc à son devoir. Elle fut très fière de Ron et du devoir qu'il avait fait.

« Si on allait manger ? Demanda Ron. Parce que faire autant de devoir ça creuse. »

Hermione et Harry rirent, Ron ne changerait décidément pas, Ginny les rejoignirent et ils descendirent là bas, il mangea comme quatre si ce n'était pas plus.

« Heureusement que tu travailles pas comme ça tous les jours, parce que sinon les pauvres elfes auraient du boulot. Se moqua Ginny. »

Elle eut le droit à un regard noir.

« Mais qui est-ce qui arrive ? Murmura Ginny à Hermione. »

Elle leva les yeux et vit arriver le garçon de son pari. Elle esquissa un sourire.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire Hermione ?

- Rien je me rappelle de ce matin. Mentit-elle. »

La plupart des élèves rirent et Ron devint rouge pivoine.

« Hermione tu pourrais être plus sympa et oublier ça, j'étais pas réveillé.

- Oh pauvre chou. Se moqua Harry. »

Hermione mangea tranquillement, puis partit pour finir ses devoirs. Dans sa chambre elle murmura:

« Je t'aurais Malefoy, je te jure que je t'aurais. Par n'importe quel moyen mais je t'aurais. Foi d'Hermione Granger. »


	6. Début compromettant

Bijour tout le monde,

j'avais promis une suite très bienôt la voilà lol. je ne vous promets cependant pas de mettre des suites toutes les semaines je choisirai une fic tous les deux jours...si un chapitre me plait plus qu'un autre alors un fic sera avantagée...bon bah voilà il me semble que c'est tout

a part que je pense que nos deux parieurs ont bien du fil à retordre vous le verrez ;) j'en dis pas plus (dsl si c'est court)

bonne lecture

bsxxx

Lavande

**Chapitre 6: Début compromettant**

Ils ne firent rien pour attirer l'autre durant plusieurs mettant en place des plans pour séduire l'autre. Ce fut Drago qui attaqua le premier. Un soir il entra à l'heure pour faire la ronde, la jeune préfète était là, elle lisait un roman moldu.

« Tiens je voulais justement te parler.

- Ah oui ! Et pourquoi ça Malefoy ?

- Justement pour ça!

- Tu pourrais être plus précis ?

- Oui.

- Bah vas-y alors.

- Je te propose qu'on fasse une trêve…et qu'on s'appelle par nos prénoms quand on est à deux seulement.

- Bien. »

Elle reprit sa lecture.

« Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- C'est l'heure de faire notre ronde. »

Elle soupira et se leva, enfila sa cape et suivit Drago.

« On fait la réunion cette semaine pour les rondes. Dit Hermione.

- Ouais parce que j'aimerai pouvoir faire autre chose.

- On se demande quoi.

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- Moi, à rien.

- Bah voyons…Hermione tu es à Gryffondor donc tu finies ta phrase ou tu approfondies ta pensée.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es le plus connu ?

- Pour mon nom, mon argent, mon physique, mon intelligence…

- Drago.

- Oui je sais pour le sexe.

- T'as vu t'as réussi tout seul à finir la phrase. »

Plus personne ne traînait dans les couloirs, ils firent quand même tous les lieux où des éventuels couples pouvaient se cacher, comme le parc, des salles de classe, ou même la tour d'astronomie :

« Je crois qu'on peut rentrer. Déclara Drago. »

Hermione s'accouda au bord et regarda le paysage qui s'offrait à elle.

« C'est bien gentil tout ça mais faudrait peut-être qu'on rentre.

- T'es vraiment énervant Malefoy…

- Drago. Tu te souviens.

- T'es vraiment énervant Dra-go. Articula-t-elle.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?

- Rien comme d'habitude.

- Restons là si c'est ça que tu veux. »

Il se posa sur le bord et regarda le paysage. Hermione fit de même.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ?

- Professeur MacGonagall. S'exclamèrent les deux préfets.

- Je répète ma question. Que font ici les deux préfets en chef.

- Nous sommes montés ici pour voir s'il n'y avait personne et nous regardons par la même occasion si des élèves ne rodent pas dans le parc.

- Pendant un moment je croyais que vous aviez un rendez vous avec monsieur Malefoy.

- Moi avec Malefoy, madame, je crois que ça n'arrivera jamais.

- Je m'inquiétais pour vous miss.

- De toute façon je sais me défendre.

- Faites surtout comme si j'étais pas là. »

Les deux femmes se retournèrent pour faire face au garçon qui avait croisé les bras.

« Votre ronde est terminée, vous pouvez retourner à vos appartements.

- Merci. Bonne nuit professeur.

- Bonne nuit. »

Personne ne parla durant le trajet du retour. Ce n'est qu'une fois arrivés dans leur salle commune que Drago attrapa Hermione par le bras et la tourna pour qu'elle le regarde. Sans prévenir il l'embrassa la plaquant contre le mur. Il la sentit se raidir, et ne vit pas arriver la gifle qu'il se prit et donc ne put ni approfondir ni apprécier le baiser.

« Mais ça va pas. Cria-t-il. T'es malade.

- Et toi alors pourquoi est-ce que tu m'embrasses ?

- Parce que j'avais envie.

- Dans ce cas moi j'avais envie de te gifler. »

Elle claqua la porte de sa chambre. Drago lui se gifla mentalement, cette fille allait lui donner du fil à retordre. Toutes les filles à qui il avait fait ça n'avait pas résisté. Mais elle. Elle en plus d'avoir résisté l'avait giflé. C'était un début compromettant pour les deux. Si elle l'avait laissé faire, ils auraient couché ensemble et basta le pari était fini, mais il avait fallu qu'elle le gifle. Décidément le pari allait leur donner bien du mal même s'ils ne voulaient pas l'admettre.


	7. Avec un peu de chance

Je vous mets un tite suite...comme je vous ai laissé un peu sur votre faim...fin ( à vous de voir ;) ) voila comment Drago de son coté essaye de réparer sa bétise...j'en dis pas plus ca serait pas drôle en tout cas on peut dire que Serpentard est bien reconnu pour sa ruse ;)

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 7: Avec un peu de chance !**

Le lendemain, Drago ne préféra pas parler à la Gryffondor sachant qu'il allait s'en prendre plein la figure au sens figuré comme au sens propre, pour l'avoir déjà testé lors de sa troisième année et il la savait capable de ce geste douloureux. Cependant le destin ne voulut pas lui faire la fleur de ne pas croiser la jeune femme de la journée, en effet:

« Aujourd'hui vous allez préparer une potion. Je veux qu'à la fin de l'heure d'après les ingrédients et les instructions marqués au tableau vous deviniez quelle potion vous avez préparé. Est-ce bien claire ? »

Tous hochèrent la tête face au regard noir de Rogue:

« Alors je vais faire moi-même les binômes. Voyons voir…le trio d'or doit être dispersé Potter Parkinson, Weasley Bullstrode, Granger Malefoy, Brown Zabinni, Patil Goyle… »

Le Serpentard regarda son ami qui lui envoya un regard plein de sous entendu qui fut coupé par l'arrivée de l'objet de ses désirs qui était en colère. Hermione Granger était en effet devenue l'objet de ses désirs puisqu'il désirait gagner le pari.

« Calme ta joie Granger. Dit-il de sa voix traînante.

- Calme tes pulsions Malefoy. Chuchota-t-elle alors qu'un brouhahas couvrait son murmure. »

Il ne releva pas la pique de la jeune femme qui commença à faire potion.

« Mets le cœur de salamandre Malefoy.

- Vas-y toi.

- Si tu avais remarqué que c'est le garçon qui doit mettre le cœur tu n'aurais pas dit cette bêtise. »

Il regarda le tableau, elle avait raison, il prit le cœur et fit ce qui lui était demandé.

« Je suppose que tu as deviné la potion qu'on fait.

- Oui.

- Et c'est ?

- Comme si j'allais te le dire, pour que tu rapportes des points à Serpentard certainement pas.

- De toute façon je sais ce que c'est.

- Vas-y alors dis le.

- C'est la potion de Jenain. »

Elle semblait étonnée qu'il sache. Avec un peu de chance il allait pouvoir réparer la bêtise de la veille.

« Finalement tu as peut-être quelque chose dans le crâne.

- Et pas que dans le crâne. »

Il fit glisser discrètement sa main pour qu'elle caresse la cuisse de la jeune femme, remontant vers son entre jambe. Elle finit de faire sa partie en potion et elle retira d'un geste sec la main du Serpentard.

« Lâche moi.

- Faudrait-il pour cela que je te tienne. Répliqua-t-il. »

La potion devait être sans mouvement durant plusieurs minutes laissant du temps à Drago. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. La Gryffondor semblait impassible, pas un frisson, elle ne se détendait pas non plus. Alors il décida de jouer à un jeu celui de l'énerver un peu:

« Je te connaissais Sainte Nitouche Granger mais à ce point ça en est maladif.

- Boucle là.

- Hou c'est méchant ça.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire ?

- On s'énerve ?

- Pas du tout.

- On dirait pas. Tu sais que t'es plutôt belle quand tu t'énerves.

- Laisse tomber, je ne suis pas intéressée par tes belles paroles. C'est à ton tour. »

Drago fit la potion. Mais ils n'eurent plus une minute à eux. Et quand la sonnerie retentit, elle partit comme un ouragan. Drago sortit de la salle de potion qui empestait, il prit la direction de la grande salle.

« Alors ?

- Alors, alors je crois que c'est bien parti.

- Tant que ça ?

- Oui.

- Pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'elle s'énervait tout à l'heure.

- Laisse moi faire Blaise, je sais ce que je fais.

- Si tu le dis, mais comme tu l'as si bien dis, Granger n'est pas comme les autres.

- Oui ça apporte du piquant au pari.

- J'espère pour toi qu'elle ne te giflera pas. Se moqua-t-il avec un ton ironique.

- Garde ton humour et je pense que si elle me gifle elle ne le fera pas en public.

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Elle ne veut pas paraître comme ça devant les professeurs. »

Blaise rit à la dernière phrase de Drago qui sourit comme à son habitude.

« Au fait Bulldog, elle est venue me voir pour savoir si on avait fait un pari…je lui ai dit que non. Comme j'ai pas envie qu'elle pousse Granger à coucher avec toi. »

Drago sourit à la remarque de son ami, il croisa un groupe de sixième année, les élèves arrêtèrent de parler quand ils virent Drago.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Vous voulez ma photo ? »

Les élèves partirent presque en courant, Drago se dit qu'il les avait effrayés. N'étant plus à coté de la Gryffondor de la journée il ne pouvait pas l'approcher bien que tout leurs cours soient en commun.


	8. La ruse d'une Gryffondor

Merci pour les reviews lol

je mets une suite tout de suite et je ne m'étale pas parce que ce chapitre je l'adore mdr

bsxxx

reviews

lavande

**Chapitre 8: La ruse d'une Gryffondor**

Hermione sourit à la fin de la journée, Drago Malefoy la draguait. Elle n'avait qu'à le laisser venir. Toute la journée elle avait pensé encore et encore à l'attitude du Serpentard. Elle savait qu'elle n'était qu'une fille de plus sur son tableau de chasse, un trophée de plus à son palmarès mais elle s'en fichait pas mal. Le soir, elle décida donc de pousser le Serpentard à se dévoiler, comme elle était sûre du fait que le Serpentard la drague. Il ne restait plus qu'à se laisser faire et le séduire lui aussi. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil, elle attendit le garçon qui arriva comme à son habitude à l'heure. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en face d'elle alors qu'elle se levait:

« On y va.

- Où ?

- Faire notre devoir de préfet. Faire une ronde.

- Je te suis.

- Lâche ton sourire. »

Drago qui avait un sourire en coin lança un regard noir à Hermione.

« Debout Drago. »

Elle enfila sa cape et sortit, bientôt rejointe par le Serpentard. La ronde se passa bien, aucun des deux ne parlaient à la fin Drago ne cessait de soupirer.

« T'as fini oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai le droit de faire ? J'ai pas le droit de te parler, de soupirer… »

Il se rapprochait d'Hermione à chaque mot qu'il prononçait, bientôt Hermione se retrouva entre le mur et Drago, leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres.

« Ai-je le droit de respirer ?…De t'embrasser ? »

Il n'attendit pas la réponse de la Gryffondor qu'il lui attrapa les lèvres. Hermione se laissa faire, mais ne montra pas qu'elle voulait aller plus loin. Les lèvres du Serpentard et le baiser étaient supers, tout comme le Serpentard, le baiser était passionné, fougueux, langoureux, sauvage, rien avoir avec les tendres baisers auxquels Hermione avait l'habitude, ce qui rendait celui là unique, beaucoup plus intéressant et meilleur que les autres, puisqu'elle n'était pas considérée comme un objet en porcelaine. Elle sentit les mains du Serpentard agripper ses hanches, rapprochant leurs deux corps encore plus. Puis descendant. Elle arrêta le Serpentard quand elle sentit ses mains se rapprocher de ses fesses. Elle lui prit les mains et le repoussa pour ne pas lui paraître suspect, bien elle appréciait énormément le baiser.

« Je crois que si. »

Il affichait un sourire vainqueur et un regard assombrit par le désir. Hermione le trouva attirant avec ses lèvres et ses joues rougies il semblait à ce moment là beaucoup plus humain qu'à son habitude. Il voulut se rapprocher encore une fois mais ils entendirent du bruit.

« Chut. »

Hermione poussa Drago et avança à pas de loup, elle entendit des bouts de conversation:

« Ils n'y arriveront pas.

- Je te dis que si. »

Hermione sortit de la pénombre:

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

Les deux élèves étaient :

« Un Serpentard et un Gryffondor ensembles on aura tout vu. Pourriez vous répondre à ma question ?

- On euh…on…

- Tu vois bien que tu les terrorises Granger.

- La ferme Malefoy. Je retire vingt points à vos deux maisons repartez dans vos dortoirs. »

Les deux élèves partirent.

« On a fini je rentre. »

Elle passa devant le jeune homme, elle sentait son regard brûlant sur elle. En entrant, elle jeta sa cape avec désinvolture sur l'un des fauteuils et prit la direction de sa chambre en roulant légèrement des hanches pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de Drago.

« Attends. »

Elle se tourna, Drago posa sa cape et s'approcha d'Hermione avec une démarche prédatrice. Elle se retrouva comme quelques minutes plutôt entre Drago et un mur.

« On avait pas fini ce qu'on avait commencé.

- Parce qu'il y avait un commencement ? Ça devait être tellement nul que je m'en souviens plus. »

Drago plissa des yeux, Hermione voulut ouvrir sa porte pour pouvoir se coucher, mais le Serpentard devait être d'un autre avis car il la tourna pour qu'elle lui fasse face. Et il l'embrassa. Comme si c'était possible il y avait encore plus de passion dans le baiser. Hermione tentait de se contrôler mais elle n'y parvenait plus. Sentir le Serpentard aussi chaud qu'une braise tout comme elle, la faisait se consumer. Elle abandonna l'idée de repousser le Serpentard et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux blonds du jeune homme, les ébouriffants. Les mains de Drago commencèrent à découvrir son corps, elle le sentait. Elle sentait ses mains descendre, puis remonter sous sa jupe. La sonnette d'alarme se déclencha à ce moment.

« Non…soupira-t-elle. »

Bien que les caresses de Drago lui procure un bien fou et qu'elle n'aurait pas dit non pour continuer beaucoup plus loin.

« Quoi ? Demanda-t-il. »

Il se recula un peu, juste assez pour qu'Hermione croise le regard bleu gris du Serpentard.

« Pas ce soir.

- Tu as peur ? Questionna Drago.

- Non. Tu peux dire que je suis une Sainte Nitouche mais c'est pas la première fois que je le fais. »

Il semblait étonné par ses propos.

« Tu crois quoi ? Pendant les vacances je m'amuse aussi. Dit Hermione avec un sourire en coin digne d'un Malefoy.

- Je pensais pas ça de toi. Quand alors ?

- Ca t'étonne pas que je te gifle pas ?

- Si un peu, mais personne ne peut résister à mon charme t'aurai fini par craquer. Alors tu veux bien ?

- Je sais pas…on verra. Je vais me coucher.

- Bonne nuit Hermione.

- Bonne nuit Drago. »

Elle se coucha et sans vraiment y faire attention elle passa sa main sur ses lèvres avec un sourire.


	9. Dernière ronde

salut tout le monde

j'espère que ca va en tout cas ce chapitre marque le tournant de la fic et expliquera ainsi le titre de ma fic lol

et pour tout vous dire il est court mais bon c'est mieux que rien lol

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 9: Dernière ronde**

Drago se leva en pleine forme le lendemain matin, Hermione avait finalement cédé à ses avances. Ce qui en était presque étonnant, il avait pensé qu'elle allait lui donner plus de mal. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en plaindre. La seule chose dont il pouvait se plaindre était qu'il allait avoir deux heures de potion en fin de journée avec la jeune femme à coté de lui. Il repensa aux courbes qu'il avait pu découvrir la veille, elle avait tout ce qu'il fallait là où il le fallait: des fesses rebondies, de longues jambes un peu trop cachées par l'uniforme de l'école, une silhouette attirante, bref tout d'une véritable bombe. Et savoir que ce n'était pas sa première fois le faisait la désirer encore plus. Rien qu'à cette pensée, il dut aller prendre une douche froide au plus vite pour calmer ses ardeurs. Il ne savait pourquoi elle lui faisait autant d'effet mais en tout cas elle allait lui payer. Il se promit de continuer leur petit jeu jusqu'à ce qu'elle craque.

« Drago ? »

Il se tourna et fit face à Hermione vêtue de son uniforme, prête, elle était assez proche de lui, sans doute l'avait-elle appelé plusieurs fois déjà.

« Oui.

- Je voulais te dire que MacGonagall venait de passer pour nous dire que ce soir c'était notre dernière ronde.

- Ok.

- Bon je te laisse. »

Drago lui attrapa le bras et la colla à lui.

« Hum…non…

- Lâche moi j'ai pas le temps.

- Tu rigoles les cours commencent dans une heure et tu es prête. Et j'ai très envie de t'embrasser. »

Accompagnant le geste à la parole. Il captura les lèvres de la jeune femme pour entamer un baiser sauvage auquel elle répondit. Le prédateur qu'était Drago commença de nouveau à passer ses mains sous les vêtements d'Hermione pour dévorer chaque parcelle de son épiderme. Il descendit, abandonnant les lèvres pulpeuses et partit à la découverte du cou de la jeune femme.

« Je dois y aller. Fit-elle alors qu'il continuait de parcourir son cou.

- J'ai…pas…envie. »

Pour approuver ses dires, il resserra l'étreinte qu'il avait sur elle. Elle était sa proie et il en profitait largement.

« Je ne pense que tu sois en position…de me dire quoi que ce soit. Dit Hermione. »

Drago voulut répondre quelque chose mais il sentit les mains d'Hermione descendre son dos, effleurant sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant pousser un gémissement. Il sentit sa serviette quitter son corps pour atterrir par terre. Hermione partit sans un regard et finit par dire:

« Je te l'avais dit, tu n'es pas en position de me dire quoi que ce soit. »

Il sourit, il venait de tomber dans son propre piège. Il ne prit pas la peine de récupérer la serviette et s'habilla.

« Salut.

- Salut.

- Prêt pour une journée à mourir d'ennui ?

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit à mourir d'ennui. Elle a plutôt bien commencé.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- J'ai pas encore vu Bulldog.

- Dans ce cas là c'est vrai. »

Drago n'ajouta pas qu'il approchait du but et qu'il avait embrassé la Gryffondor plusieurs fois. À la fin du déjeuner il était décidé à terminer le pari. Septembre était presque terminé et il désirait la jeune femme. La journée se passa trop lentement et son désir ne cessait d'augmenter à chaque fois que quelque chose lui rappelait Hermione. Ce fut le cours d'histoire de la magie qui fut un véritable supplice pour Drago qui avait vu toutes les minutes défiler avec un lenteur plus que déconcertante. Quand enfin il dut aller en cour de potion il était de très bonne humeur. Il s'assit prés de la Gryffondor n'oubliant pas au passage de lui caresser les hanches. Il vit un sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Il comprit quelques minutes plus tard qu'il avait commencé un jeu avec. Et en perdit très vite le contrôle.

« Tu vas perdre à ce petit jeu. Lui chuchota-t-elle en passant derrière lui. »

Il en frissonna. Elle s'assit et commença à frotter sa jambe contre celle du Serpentard. Puis un peu plus tard, en tendant sa main pour attraper un ingrédient elle toucha par soi disant inadvertance l'entre jambe de Drago. Son sourire s'élargit encore plus, Drago lui haleta sur le moment. Il cachait ses émotions avec plus de mal.

« Le cours est fini. »

Drago bénit Rogue d'avoir dit cette phrase. Il sortit de la classe et remercia intérieurement son uniforme de cacher son état. État qu'il avait sut cacher à tout le monde même à celle qui en était la cause. Il vit Weasley et Potter avec la préfète.

« Granger faut qu'on parle.

- A demain, ce soir je dois faire des devoirs je viendrai pas manger. »

Drago la prit par la manche et avec un pas pressant l'amena jusqu'à leurs appartements. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler ni de dire quoi que ce soit. Et l'embrassa sauvagement, lâchant au passage ses affaires. Elle répondit à son baiser l'approfondissant autant qu'elle le pouvait.

« C'est moi qui vais gagner à ce petit jeu. Dit-il entre deux baisers. »

Il la déshabilla le plus vite possible, ne se préoccupant ni de l'heure, ni de l'endroit, il la prit. Il avait sentis qu'elle le voulait aussi. Quelques heures plus tard, Drago remonta le drap sur leurs deux corps, la chambre de la Gryffondor était plus chaleureuse que la sienne et plus plaisante. Il avait plus qu'adoré ce qu'il avaient fait et refait. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle serait aussi épatante. Avec toutes les filles avec lesquelles il avait couché Hermione Granger, la miss-je-sais-tout, la sainte nitouche était la meilleure sans aucun doute.

« Whouahou!! Firent les deux préfets. »

Ils étaient couverts de sueur, et ils haletaient.

« Bah dis donc pour une sainte nitouche et une miss-je-sais-tout je suis impressionné.

- Pour un prétentieux, égocentrique, imbus de sa personne je suis impressionnée. Rétorqua-t-elle.

- Je croyais que tu n'étais pas intéressée.

- Je n'étais pas intéressée par tes belles paroles.

- On pourra recommencer.

- Je sais pas. Si ça ne sort de ses murs…je veux bien qu'on prenne du bon temps ensemble.

- J'aurai jamais cru qu'un jour tu me dirais ça. »

Elle se leva un peu regarda par dessus l'épaule de Drago, elle se leva, Drago put mieux admirer les courbes et la silhouette.

« Ne te gêne pas. Fit-elle.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- On a une ronde à faire, alors debout et habille toi. »

Drago acquiesça cependant pendant une demie-heure, les deux préfets cherchèrent après leurs affaires. Quand ils furent enfin habillés convenablement, ils commencèrent leur ronde. Drago souriait, il avait gagné son pari et une amante. Aucun des deux ne se parlèrent ni ne fit quoi que ce soit pour draguer l'autre. Il entendit des chuchotements, Drago mit Hermione en retrait ayant reconnu l'une des voix:

« Tu crois qu'ils ont compris ?

- Mais non. Bien qu'Hermione soit super intelligente, elle ne se doute de rien.

- S'ils savaient tous les deux que tout Poudlard parie sur eux.

- Baisse d'un ton Blaise.

- Il n'y a personne Ginny. Imagine s'ils savaient que le vrai pari était de tout faire pour qu'ils couchent ensembles le plus vite possible.

- Je me ferai tuer par Hermione, tout comme Harry et Ron ils ont aussi parié. »

Drago regarda Hermione et vit qu'elle ouvrait la bouche en grand et que ses yeux grands ouverts. Il aurait voulu rire mais il se retint.

« Je crois que Drago ne dirait rien.

- Toutes les filles qui ont couché avec.

- Ouais. En tout cas la plupart ont déjà perdu, ils avaient dit une semaine, ça va faire un mois.

- Je te dis qu'ils vont le faire très vite.

- Je sais pas. Granger est quand même assez fermée et tu lui as donnée l'année.

- Ouais mais je m'en fais pas pour ça.

- Tu as dit que Potter et ton frère avaient parié ?

- Oui. Harry m'a dit qu'ils le feraient ce soir, Ron lui a dit qu'ils le feront dans un mois.

- Pourquoi ce soir ? Drago semblait même en colère.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui.

- En tout cas Harry m'a dit qu'il avait une intuition. Tiens regarde.

- C'est le seul qui a dit ça.

- Les autres ont dit pour la plupart pendant les vacances sinon c'était la semaine dernière. J'aurai jamais imaginé que Poudlard soit réuni pour faire ce genre de pari.

- Et moi donc. Les professeurs sont mêmes au courant, mais eux ils croient que le but et qu'ils sortent ensembles.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui la dernière fois j'ai entendu MacGonagall parier avec Rogue et Hagrid que nos deux tourtereaux ne s'embrasseront jamais. Bizarrement Rogue a dit que Drago allait embrasser Granger sans qu'elle ne dise rien. Hagrid a dit que si Drago faisait ça il allait se prendre une gifle.

- Je dois y aller. Ron sait que je suis avec toi et il va se faire des films si je traîne.

- Laissons le rêver de chose qui pourraient se passer.

- Rêve je ne coucherai pas avec toi.

- Fais de beaux rêves.

- Et toi des cauchemars. »

Drago se remit de ses émotions. Il ne pensait pas que Blaise était capable de faire cela mais finalement il ne pouvait que l'en remercier.


	10. Le début d'une belle collaboration

Hello !!!

ca va ? en tout cas vous devriez être assez contents parce que je n'ai pas mis beaucoup de temps pour poster la suite de cette découverte lol

je sais le chap est très court lol mais au moins vous saurez la réaction de nos chères victimes...quoique je suis sûre qu'être la victime ne peut pas être mauvais surtout quand c'est Drago Malefoy le chasseur XD...

pour la suite je pense que je la mettrai le 18 --' que voulez-vous j'alterne les fics

il me semble que j'ai tout dit

bsxxx

bonne lecture

lavande

**Chapitre 10: Le début d'une belle collaboration**

Ginny avait osé lui faire ça, à elle sa meilleure amie, elle n'arrivait pas à y croire. Même Harry et Ron. Pourtant c'était Drago le garçon du pari.

« J'y crois pas.

- Moi si.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Oh Hermione c'est pas la fin du monde parce que tout Poudlard parie sur notre dos.

- Moi ça ne m'amuse pas.

- N'empêche que je te croyais pas capable un pari comme celui là. »

Hermione rougit.

« Je me suis faite avoir par Ginny. Et toi alors ?

- Je sais que Blaise est capable de tout alors ça ne m'étonne pas. Et de toute façon c'est un jeu entre nous de se faire des paris chacun à notre tour. »

Hermione se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Drago s'approchait d'elle:

« Dégage j'ai pas envie de parler.

- Si je te dis que j'ai pas envie de parler mais de toi.

- Je te réponds dégage.

- Je comprends maintenant tous tes sous entendus, ton attitude.

- Tu croyais quoi ?

- Que t'étais attirée par moi. »

Hermione explosa de rire.

« C'est la meilleure.

- N'empêche que tu aurais put être une vraie Serpentarde. Tu as rusé.

- La ferme.

- Je te propose quelque chose.

- Après tu me laisses ?

- Peut-être.

- Dis toujours.

- Que demain on leur dise qu'on a couché ensemble, que Potter gagne. Et qu'on lance à nos amis des petits paris.

- J'appelle ça une vengeance, je suis d'accord avec toi. Que proposes-tu en pari ?

- Ginny doit coucher avec Blaise, Weasley doit caser Pansy avec Goyle, Blaise doit faire sortir Crabbe et Bullstrode ensembles, ainsi que Lovegood et Londubat. Potter doit essayer de mettre ensemble la nouvelle prof d'arithmancie avec Rogue. Bien sûr tout ça en temps limité sinon c'est pas drôle. Et on en trouvera d'autre ok ?

- Bien. Je suis d'accord. »

Hermione était tout de suite de meilleure humeur. Drago prononça une formule et deux verres de whisky pur feu apparurent.

« A notre nouvelle collaboration. Scanda Drago. Le début d'une collaboration qui devrait-être très intéressante. »

Hermione trinqua avec un sourire machiavélique.

« Tu sais que tu me piques mes sourires là ?

- Je crois que tu n'as pas mis de droit d'auteur dessus. »

Ils burent jusque tard dans la nuit, comme le lendemain il n'avait pas cours et la soirée se termina comme elle avait commencé, c'est à dire dans un lit mais cette fois dans celui du Serpentard. Le lendemain matin, Hermione se sentit assez mal, c'était la première fois qu'elle buvait autant. Elle remarqua une masse prés d'elle l'enlaçant. Elle n'ouvrit pas les yeux et fit comme si elle dormait pour se rapprocher encore et encore du Serpentard. Elle cala sa tête prés de son torse. Plusieurs secondes après, il resserra son étreinte. Bizarrement ce geste fit du bien à Hermione qui se sentit protégée contre tout. Finalement, elle ouvrit les yeux qui tombèrent sur deux yeux bleus.

« Bonjour.

- Salut.

- Bien dormis ?

- Oui et toi ?

- Oui, surtout après la nuit qu'on a passé.

- Quoi ?

- Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

- Euh… »

Hermione chercha dans le fond de sa mémoire.

« Non.

- Tu as été super si tu veux savoir. Et j'ai bien envie de recommencer. »

Hermione se recula, plissa des yeux passa l'une de ses mains derrière elle, attrapa un coussin et frappa Drago avec. Il s'empara du coussin après avoir reçu plusieurs coups et le jeta à l'autre bout de la pièce. Elle était à présent à la merci du Serpentard qui souriait d'une manière qui ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

« Quelle heure est-il ? Demanda-t-elle pour le faire changer de sujet.

- Ca ne marche pas. »

Il se laissa tomber sur Hermione et embrassa le cou de celle-ci. Hermione avait beaucoup de mal à ne pas gémir. Quand il eut fini, il l'embrassa.

« Mettons au point notre petit plan. Finit-il par dire. »

Ils durent se lever pour être présent lors du déjeuner. Hermione emporta avec elle le drap.

« Eh c'est mon drap à moi.

- Maintenant c'est le mien. »

Elle se dépêcha le voyant se lever. Et ferma la porte de la salle de bain à clé. Elle se fit couler un bain, tandis qu'elle s'attachait les cheveux:

« AAAAAAAHHHH TU VAS ME LE PAYER MALEFOY…

- Crie pas. Fit une voix en l'enlaçant. Je me venge de l'oreiller.

- Regarde comment je vais expliquer ça ?

- T'auras pas à l'expliquer puisque tout le monde va savoir qu'on a couché ensemble et comme ça…c'est une marque d'appartenance.

- Ah oui et à qui j'appartiens ?

- A moi.

- Pour t'appartenir je dois sortir avec toi ce qui n'est pas le cas. Et c'est loin de l'être.

- On peut se considérer comme amants.

- On verra…pour l'instant laisse moi je vais me laver.

- J'ai pas envie.

- Au fait comment t'as fait pour rentrer ?

- Par ta chambre. »

Il passa ses mains sur les mains d'Hermione qui lâcha le drap qui tomba à terre. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, jusqu'à ce qu'il l'embrasse, à ce moment là, elle les ferma. Et comme par magie, elle se retrouva dans l'immense baignoire, avec Drago.

« T'es content.

- Oui très.

- Franchement je crois qu'il y a pas plus Serpentard que toi, même Serpentard ne l'était pas autant.

- Je prendrai ça comme un compliment.

- Retire ce sourire il m'énerve.

- Raison de plus pour que je le garde. »

Hermione soupira, ce garçon était un vrai démon.

« Bon je crois que c'est parti. »


	11. Poudlard dans tous ses états

**ATTENTION CHERS LECTEURS VOICI UN CHAPITRE VERY IMPORTANT **

lol je me calme celui que vous attendez tous...du moins je le crois c'est ce chapitre qui a vu naître mes idées farfelues en matière de paris et j'en suis très fiere mdr en tout cas voici Poudlard comme vous l'avez jamais vu...quoique certaines fics sont pas mal non plus XD bref vous allez découvrir un Drago et une Hermione très serpentards...ce qui change pas beaucoup Drago vous me direz tout ce que je peux dire pour ne pas gacher votre plaisir c'est que ce chapitre n'est pas vraiment complet que des autres "choses" arriveront plus tard pour pas avoir tout d'un coup lol

je vous laisse lire mais après vous devrez me laisser une review pour me dire quoi...

_genre les paris ca va ? _

_c'est drôle ou pas ? _

_lequel vous préférez ? _

_quels persos sont le plus dans la m pour vous ?_

_et plein d'autres trucs mdr..._

_je veux minimum 5 pages...bon d'accord j'abuse disons 1 page --'...euh bon disons à votre convenance_

_bonne lecture_

_avec mes sentiments distingués mdr_

_bsxxx_

_lavande_

_ps: je vous jure que je me drogue pas XD_

**Chapitre 11: Poudlard dans tous ses états**

Hermione rejoignit ses amis, son rôle était réglé comme du papier à musique elle n'avait plus qu'à le jouer sans faute comme les leçons qu'elle apprenait. Elle s'assit à coté de Ginny et remarqua que Drago en faisait de même avec Blaise. Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus semblaient en grande conversation sur le quidditch alors elle en profita. Ginny mangeait tranquillement un bol de céréales, les yeux dans les nuages du ciel de magique de l'école.

« Ginny. Murmura-t-elle.

- Oui.

- J'ai gagné.

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Si.

- Quand ?

- Hier.

- Non. »

Ginny la scruta et vit qu'en effet Hermione ne mentait pas.

« Tu veux une preuve ? »

Elle fit voir le suçon que Drago lui avait fait le matin même.

« Ok. Note ?

- 24/20.

- Tant que ça ? Il est…

- Fidèle à sa réputation.

- Donc une bête au lit.

- Oui.

- Je suppose que ça veut dire que tu as aimé.

- Bref…A mon tour de te proposer un pari, tu te souviens de ton gage.

- Vas-y je ne refuse jamais un bon pari.

- Tu n'as pas le choix.

- Mais je l'aurais accepté quand même.

- Bien. Alors comme tu es ma meilleure amie…

- Oui.

- Je veux que tu couches avec son meilleur ami. »

Ginny ouvrit la bouche.

« Tu rigoles ?

- Pas du tout.

- Avec Blaise.

- Oui.

- …

- Et tu as jusqu'à Halloween.

- Mais…

- Cap ou pas cap ?

- Cap. Soupira-t-elle. »

Hermione sourit, un de fait. La journée s'annonçait être drôle, rien que le fait d'avoir vu la tête de Ginny, elle imaginait celle de Ron, d'Harry et des autres. Elle lança un regard complice à Drago. Ce dernier vit le sourire d'Hermione ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il acquiesça. La jeune femme avec qui il avait monté le plan lui était bien mystérieuse.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?

- Je l'ai fait.

- Tu as couché avec.

- Oui.

- Et ?

- Ah ah…en tout cas j'ai à mon tour un petit pari à te proposer. Comme j'ai eu le temps d'y réfléchir.

- Vas-y dis.

- Après que tu ais accompli ton gage. Je veux que tu fasses en sorte que Bullstrode et Crabbe sortent ensembles et Londubat avec Lovegood. »

Il vit les yeux ronds de Blaise s'agrandirent. Drago avait très envie de rire mais ne préféra pas.

« Bien sûr je vais compliquer les choses. Tu me les as bien compliquées. Tu as jusqu'à Halloween. Si tu gagnes je te laisserai pendant un mois toutes les filles que tu veux et qui le voudront bien, ou je ferai tout pour qu'elles soient avec toi. Mais si tu perds tu devras coucher avec une fille que je choisirai. Je te laisse, je n'ai pas terminé mes devoirs…tu me comprends j'étais super occupé hier soir.

- Attends.

- Quoi ?

- Dis moi au moins si j'avais raison. Elle ne l'était plus.

- Oui tu avais raison?

- C'est un bon coup ?

- J'ai connu mieux. »

Drago sourit, comme s'il allait lui dire que la Gryffondor était de loin le meilleur coup qu'il ait jamais eu. Il fit un tour dans Poudlard, et attendit dans un coin reculé de la bibliothèque où Weasley arriva pour prendre un livre de potion comme Hermione l'avait prévu.

« Tiens Weasley. T'es tout seul ? Pas de Granger ni de Potter ?

- Malefoy.

- Alors toujours aussi poule mouillée ?

- Quoi ?

- Tu restes dans les jupons de Potty…

- Boucle là.

- Oh tu vas me faire pleurer…mais on ne dit pas qu'il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Faire un pari avec toi. Un pari qui restera secret.

- C'est quoi ce plan foireux ?

- Je te propose de ne plus jamais vous insulter. »

Weasley sursauta.

« Tu as bien entendu, je ne vous insulterai plus si tu gagnes le pari. Mais pour cela tu dois faire en sorte que Goyle et Parkinson sortent ensembles. »

Il s'étouffa avec sa salive.

« Tu as jusqu'à Halloween pour cela.

- Mais c'est impossible.

- Cap ou pas ?

- Tu promets que si je gagne que tu ne nous insultes plus.

- Oui.

- Alors j'accepte.

- Personne ne doit être au courant.

- J'avais compris l'idée. »

Drago sortit de la bibliothèque et retourna à ses appartements où il trouva Hermione.

« Alors ?

- Ginny c'est ok. Et toi ?

- Blaise et Weasley aussi. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour vous deux, pour que je ne vous insulte plus.

- Reste plus que les autres. Je vais voir pour Harry.

- Moi pour Parkinson.

- On revient là après ?

- Oui. »

Hermione quitta Drago, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Elle trouva facilement Harry puisqu'il était dans la salle commune des Gryffondors entrain de faire son devoir de potion. Tous les regards convergèrent en la direction d'Hermione. Elle comprit que Ginny avait annoncé la nouvelle à tous. Elle n'esquissa pas de sourire pour paraître suspect mais l'envie ne lui manquait pas. Des filles lui lançaient des regards noirs sans doute pour avoir couché avec le meilleur coup de tout Poudlard, d'autres de respects. Les garçons s'étaient plus un regard d'envie.

« Vous voulez ma photo. »

Tous se retournèrent pour finir leurs occupations.

« Mione. »

Harry semblait étonnement joyeux.

« Harry ! Ça va ?

- Oui très.

- Contente pour toi.

- Merci, c'est un peu grâce à toi.

- Justement je te cherchais. On peut aller dans ton dortoir ?

- Oui. »

Hermione suivit Harry jusqu'au dortoir du Gryffondor. Qui était dans un bazar impensable du moins tout le dortoir sauf le lit du Survivant qui pour un garçon était très organisé.

« Harry, j'ai envie de m'amuser un peu comme tu l'as dit.

- Je suis fier de toi.

- Merci. Donc je te propose un pari.

- Un pari ?

- Oui.

- Quel genre ?

- Je voudrais que tu fasses en sorte qu Rogue et Smith aient une liaison. »

Harry s'étouffa. Il regarda Hermione comme si elle était folle.

« Qu…quoi ? Tu veux que je mette ensemble le prof de potion, ce vieux graisseux, pervers, avec la prof d'Arithmancie une belle jeune femme.

- Tu as très bien compris.

- Mais mais…

- Bon dans ce cas là je retourne travailler.

- J'accepte.

- Tu as jusqu'à Halloween. »

Harry ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Je te laisse, j'ai une réunion avec Malefoy. Dit-elle en articulant bien le dernier mot. »

Hermione descendit en courant les escaliers et prit la direction du parc, elle vit Drago et Parkinson un peu plus loin, près d'un arbre. À pas de velours elle s'approcha et derrière un buisson elle se cacha:

« Ca fait si longtemps que je voulais te parler mon Drakichou.

- Écoute moi Pansy j'ai un pari à te proposer, si tu le gagnes je pense que je sortirai avec toi.

- Que dois-je faire ?

- Tu dois repousser Blaise le plus possible, je sais qu'il veut coucher avec toi, ensuite tu dois tout faire pour que Chang fasse un strip-tease devant Rogue sans lui jeter un seul sortilège.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que ça sera marrant. Par contre si tu perds tu ne devras plus jamais me toucher, ni me côtoyer, encore moins vouloir te marier avec moi.

- Bien.

- Tu as jusqu'à Halloween. »

Pansy ne dit rien, signe qu'elle était aussi choquée que tous les autres. Hermione pouffa elle s'écarta du buisson et fit semblant d'arriver:

« Malefoy. Ça fait un bout de temps que je te cherche après. Il faut qu'on parle. Maintenant. »

Drago lui jeta un regard malicieux et dit avec sa voix traînante.

« Je te suis Granger mais j'espère que ça va être rapide. N'oublie pas. »

Ils ne dirent rien du trajet ayant peur de se faire avoir mais ils explosèrent littéralement de rire quand ils furent dans leurs appartements.

« Bien on se remet au travail parce qu'il reste encore des personnes. Fit Drago.

- Oui. On attend un peu. Ça va paraître louche sinon.

- Oui. Mais c'est qu'elle est rusée.

- La ferme Malefoy.

- Je veux bien si tu m'embrasses.

- Ne me dis pas que…

- Si. Tu sais que tu me donnes terriblement envie.

- T'as vraiment pas de cerveau.

- Dis ce que tu veux, mais je sais ce que je veux moi et je te veux toi. »

À la fin du Week-end, Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise, Pansy, Cho, Luna, Neville, Seamus, Dean, Millicent, Crabbe, Goyle et bien d'autres eurent un défi à accomplir pour Halloween. La plupart contredisant ceux des autres. Hermione et Drago en rirent énormément.

« Je crois que leur petit pari c'est retourné contre eux.

- Oui. Franchement je te le dis encore une fois mais je te croyais pas comme ça.

- Tu n'as encore rien vu.

- Serai-ce une invitation ?

- Peut-être peut-être pas. Je sais pas. Je te laisse parce que j'ai vraiment pas fini mes devoirs. »


	12. Severus et Victoria lynn

voila la suite, elle n'a pas trop tardé il me semble XD !!!! En tout cas vous devinez les deux persos principaux lol et vous allez voir ce qu'il se passe dans poudlard...ou du moins le sentir ;)

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 12: Severus et Victoria Lynn**

Comme Hermione et Drago l'avaient espéré, la semaine qui suivit fut très amusante, une grande effervescence s'était propagée. Ce qui les faisait énormément rire. Hermione découvrit un nouveau Drago beaucoup plus intéressant que celui qui se cachait derrière son masque froid ou ses sourires. Et lui, il découvrit une nouvelle Hermione, beaucoup plus intéressante que la miss-je-sais-tout qu'il connaissait, quand elle ne se cachait pas derrière ses bouquins. Ils étaient devenus grâce à ce pari des amis amants. Ils avaient de nombreux moments de complicité et autant ou du moins un peu moins de moment intime. Le fait que le lundi Dumbledore les ait convoqués les mit encore plus en forme.

« Je vous ai convoqués pour vous demander de préparer des bals pour Halloween et pour Noël. Vous choisirez le thème, vous ferez la décoration ensembles bref je vous fais confiance.

- Nous avons carte blanche ?

- Oui, monsieur Malefoy. Bien entendu les deux préfets en chef devront y aller ensembles cela va de soi.

- Oui.

- A la fin de la semaine vous devrez tout me dire pour le bal d'Halloween pour que je puisse l'annoncer aux élèves.

- Bien professeur. »

Ils se mirent au travail dés le soir, trouvant des thèmes variés et intéressants. À la fin, ils choisirent un bal où les filles porteraient des robes blanches et les garçons des costumes de soirée, et bien entendu un masque. La décoration ferait très fantomatique ce qui allait très bien avec les costumes, de grandes tentures devaient décorer la grande salle, sans bougie ni citrouille comme tous les ans, seulement des bougies, l'orchestre serait un orchestre d'instrument. Hermione et Drago étaient assez fiers de leur travail. Et en milieu de semaine, ils rendirent tout le projet à Dumbledore qui fit un sourire malicieux. Le samedi comme prévu, Dumbledore fit son annonce et elle fut accueillit avec une grande majorité d'applaudissement. Lors d'un cours de potion, Drago remarqua que son professeur était distrait puisqu'il ne retira pas de points à Neville pour avoir fait tombé un bocal entier d'algues marines magiques.

« Je crois que Potter y arrive. Murmura-t-il du bout des lèvres à Hermione.

- Oui. J'ai vu nos deux chers professeurs ensembles et très gênés. Ils ont un rendez-vous tout à l'heure.

- On les suit ?

- Pourquoi pas! »

À la fin du cours, Drago et Hermione prétextèrent une réunion avec Dumbledore pour s'éclipser. Ils virent au détour d'un couloir après avoir longuement suivi leur professeur, la femme du pari.

« Bonjour Severus.

- Bonjour Victoria Lynn.

- Comment vas-tu ?

- Très bien et toi ?

- Bien. »

Hermione et Drago qui surveillaient d'un œil les professeurs essayaient de ne pas exploser de rire, les deus adultes se comportaient comme deux enfants punis.

« Je crois que tu devais me dire quelque chose.

- Ah oui…euh je voulais savoir si tout allait comme tu le voulais, tes élèves ne te posent pas trop de problème ?

- Non, ils sont calmes et très studieux.

- Bien.

- Je…Dirent-ils en même temps. Vas-y.

- Vas-y.

- Je voulais savoir si tu voulais bien venir au bal avec moi.

- Avec plaisir Severus. »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent dégoûtés. Même leurs élèves savaient mieux draguer que ces deux là.

« Tu as soif ?

- Euh…oui.

- Viens à mes appartements, je t'offre le thé. Dit la femme.

- Bien je te suis. »

Cet épisode les fit beaucoup rire. Drago sut deux semaines après le retournement de situation que Blaise n'avait toujours pas couché avec Pansy et que Pansy n'avait toujours pas approché Chang, tout comme la moitié des élèves des paris, personne ne parvenait à terminer son pari sauf Harry qui était bien parti. Mais connaissant le Survivant, ils avaient préféré ne pas lui mettre de bâton dans les roues. Une semaine avant le bal, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard fut organisée, Hermione et Ginny allèrent dans une boutique où toutes les filles en âge d'aller au bal étaient et qui avaient à leur bras des robes blanches. Elles ressortirent presque aussitôt pour ne pas mourir asphyxiés, elles trouvèrent une boutique plus loin dans le village et à l'aspect encore plus miteux.

« On a rien à perdre. Fit Ginny. »

Elles entrèrent et découvrirent une magnifique décoration. Une jeune vendeuse très jolie et élégante arriva à leur hauteur et leur proposa des robes somptueuses. Hermione eut beaucoup de mal à choisir mais une attira plus son attention que les autres, elle faisait style XIX° siècle, toute blanche et légèrement pailleté. Bien que sa gorge soit un peu trop découverte à son goût elle l'acheta avec la parure qui allait avec. Ginny choisit une robe plus moderne, elle n'y allait avec personne.

« Tu n'y vas pas avec Blaise ?

- Non. Il essaye d'inviter Pansy depuis un bout de temps et Crabbe ou alors c'est Goyle qui lui demande aussi.

- Je te rappelle que t'as plus qu'une semaine.

- Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie.

- C'est pas si compliqué. »

Ginny rougit ce qui ressortait encore plus à cause de sa robe.

« Quoi ?

- Je ne l'ai jamais fait.

- Tu veux dire que tu as accepté et tu m'as carrément poussé à coucher avec alors que…

- C'est bon.

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté ?

- Parce que je ne refuse jamais un pari.

- Mais tu vas y perdre quelque chose de précieux.

- Trop tard et de toute façon je m'en fiche. »

Elles ne reparlèrent plus de ça, Hermione fut prise d'un regret tout à coup.

« Ne t'en fais pas Mione. »

Ginny sourit.

« Comment tu me trouves ?

- Superbe. »

La robe était tout simplement grandiose la moulante là où il le fallait. La vendeuse lui apporta les bijoux qui allaient avec et elles sortirent pour rejoindre les garçons. Hermione sourit à la vue de Ron qui jetait des regards aux Serpentards et à Harry qui regardait discrètement la table où plusieurs professeurs se trouvaient parmi eux Severus et Victoria Lynn. Hermione les surpris entrain de se jeter des regards. Elle vit la porte s'ouvrir sur Drago qui était accompagnée d'une fille. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Drago y vit une pointe de jalousie et en profita, il s'approcha de la fille bien que cette dernière ne l'intéresse pas du tout. Mais il voulait énerver un peu la Gryffondor.

« Drago je voulais savoir avec qui tu allais aller au bal.

- Avec Granger.

- Mais c'est une Gryffondor et une Sang de Bourbe.

- C'est la préfète en chef. Siffla-t-il.

- Oh je comprends, je suis désolée pour toi, être forcée d'y aller avec ne doit pas te réjouir.

- En tout cas ce qui est sûr c'est que d'être forcée de parler avec toi ne me réjouis pas. »

La jeune fille éclata de rire.

« C'est très drôle. »

Drago soupira, elle n'avait pas compris que ce n'était pas une blague. Il attirait vraiment toutes les filles qui n'avaient pas d'intelligence. Toutes, non il y avait Hermione, mais il ne savait pas vraiment si elle était attirée ou simplement si elle ne voulait pas qu'il couche avec d'autres filles, ce qui était compréhensible puisqu'elle pourrait très bien attraper un virus à cause de lui. En tout cas ce qui était sûr, c'est qu'Hermione était une vraie bête au lit et tous ses désirs étaient comblés sans problème, il ne voyait donc pas pourquoi il irait voir ailleurs. Il repensa à la nuit dernière.

« …Et tu sais ce qu'il m'a répondu ? »

Drago secoua légèrement la tête, il n'avait rien écouté de tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit. Mais il s'en fichait pas mal. Elle reprit son récit, Drago pensa qu'elle croyait qu'il avait dit non. En tout cas ses pensées reprirent très vite le dessus et son regard se posa sur Hermione. Qui tourna la tête pour planter son regard dans le sien. Elle lui fit un clin d'œil très discret ajoutant un sourire. Drago sourit.

« Ce n'est pas drôle.

- Tu n'es pas drôle. J'en ai marre je m'en vais, reste ici et casse les pieds à d'autres que moi. Salut. »

Il laissa là la jeune fille qui ouvrit grand la bouche tandis que d'autres explosaient de rire ayant tout entendu.


	13. Vision d'Horreur

Salut tout le monde,

tout comme les autres fics, je vais vous dire que les nouveaux chaps seront plus rares à partir de maintenant pas parce que j'en ai marre mais parce que je ne serai pas chez moi de la semaine voir du mois...je sais pas encore XD donc voila je sais toujours pas si je vais avoir internet !!!

En tout cas je vous laisse lire la suite...j'étais mdr en l'écrivant peut-être plus que les autres vous allez comprendre pourquoi :)

je suis une sadique avec certains perso...!!!!!!!!!!

bonne lecture

a plus tard

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 13: Vision d'horreur**

Il ne vit personne jusqu'à l'heure du repas et en fut content. Il pensait à la ronde qu'il avait le soir même avec Hermione, cherchant un moyen de l'énerver un peu, comme il savait qu'ensuite c'était toujours fantastique. Dieu sait avec combien de filles il avait couché. Mais avec elle c'était toujours une apothéose de sentiments tous différents et qui plaisaient à Drago. À chaque fois c'était unique. Il retourna à ses appartements tranquillement et arriva à l'heure pour faire la ronde. Il ne trouva personne.

« Hermione ?

- …

- Personne. »

Il se mit dans un fauteuil et attendit:

« Drago ?

- … »

Drago allait répondre mais finalement il attendit, il vit que la Gryffondor ne l'avait pas vu, elle se dirigeait vers la chambre de Drago. Ce dernier ne fit aucun bruit et enlaça la Gryffondor par derrière qui sursauta.

« Tu m'as fait peur.

- C'était le but.

- On y va ?

- Oui, mais après m'avoir embrassé. »

Hermione soupira, se tourna passa ses mains autour de la nuque de Drago et l'embrassa langoureusement. Drago l'approfondit voulant aller plus loin même s'il savait qu'ils ne pourraient pas. Après plusieurs minutes d'un baiser exceptionnel, ils commencèrent leur ronde.

« Ce soir qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

- Moi je dors.

- Ca veut dire que je peux profiter de toi.

- Rêve.

- Oh arrête.

- Hum…

- Pourquoi tu gémis ? Questionna en se tournant vers Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas gémi.

- Je te jure que j'ai entendu un gémissement.

- Hum…

- Ah tu vois.

- Chut. »

Hermione et Drago s'avancèrent et à l'angle d'un couloir, ils virent leurs deux professeurs.

« Victoria. Gémit Rogue.

- Hum Severus ! J'ai envie de toi. »

La position du couple était assez compromettante, Rogue l'avait plaquée contre le mur, les jambes de la femme hissées le long du corps du professeur, l'embrassant à pleine bouche. De là où ils étaient, ils ne voyaient pas les mains de Rogue qu'ils soupçonnèrent d'être dans le chemisier de la femme. Le professeur d'Arithmancie avait ses mains à la nuque de l'homme, mains qu'elle fit descendre pour ôter la cape de Rogue. Les deux préfets furent prirent de nausées. Drago fit reculer Hermione assez loin pour lui murmurer.

« Regarde on va rire. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Qui n'est pas dans son dortoir ? Dit-il haut et fort. Je vous préviens des points vont être retirés. »

On entendit un bruit sourd. Drago et Hermione sortirent de leur cachette et:

« Professeurs ! S'exclamèrent les deux élèves faussement surpris. »

Les deux professeurs étaient à mourir de rire, la femme était décoiffée et l'homme mal rhabillé ce qui était très inhabituel pour les deux personnes.

« Monsieur Malefoy. Miss Granger. Que faites-vous ici ? Demanda Rogue essoufflé.

- Nous faisons une ronde monsieur.

- Bien, c'est bien. »

Il était gêné cela se voyait, Hermione se mordait pour ne pas exploser de rire.

« Comme je te le disais, il faut renforcer les rondes, n'est-ce pas miss ?

- Bien sûr professeur.

- Tu vois Severus je te l'avais dit.

- Oui c'est bon, j'ai compris.

- Bonsoir.

- Vous pouvez rentrer.

- Bien, au revoir. »

Drago et Hermione se regardèrent, se lançant un regard complice ils entendirent au loin:

« Tu crois qu'ils ont compris ?

- Je crois. »

Ils attendirent, ne sachant pas trop qu'elle serait leur réaction et quand ils furent rentrés, ils explosèrent de rire.

« Je vais mourir. Il va falloir me faire au moins un million de lavages de cerveau pour effacer Rogue embrassant à pleine bouche et avec l'autre qui le déshabillait et qui se faisait peloter.

- Ne m'en parle pas.

- Par contre c'était marrant le fait de tout leur casser.

- N'est-ce pas ?!

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font à ton avis ?

- Je veux pas savoir. Sinon je vais vomir. Je sais une chose.

- Laquelle ?

- Je sais qu'ils m'ont donné une idée. »

Il plaqua Hermione sans ménagement contre le mur, mais au contraire de leur professeur, ils ne se firent pas interrompre. Hermione et Drago terminèrent dans le lit de la jeune femme qui après plusieurs minutes de silence dit:

« Tu sais quoi j'ai toujours l'image de nos profs entrain de s'embrasser.

- Moi aussi.

- Mais en fait c'est qu'on a pas l'habitude de voir Rogue comme ça…enfin aussi entreprenant et aussi mal à l'aise.

- C'était drôle en y repensant. Ils ont d'habitude un aspect…toujours très soigné et là c'était le contraire.

- En tout cas Harry a réussi.

- Oui. Qu'est-ce que tu as perdu ?

- Je dois moins travailler et m'amuser un peu plus.

- S'il savait que depuis quelques semaines tu travailles moins et que tu te consacres à l'anatomie.

- La ferme Malefoy.

- Tiens c'est plus Drago ? Il me semble bien que c'était Drago quand tu as atteint l'orgasme. Ou quand tu gémissais sous mes caresses.

- …

- Hermione. »

Il baissa un peu la tête et remarqua qu'elle avait les yeux fermés. Il plissa les yeux et chatouilla la Gryffondor qui se tortilla aussitôt sous la torture.

« Arrête Drago.

- On dit s'il te plait.

- Jamais.

- Alors j'y peux rien.

- Je te préviens si tu n'arrêtes pas tout de suite tu t'abstiendras pendant une durée indéterminée.

- Pas grave j'irai voir Parkinson.

- C'est ça tu la détestes.

- Une autre, les filles qui veulent coucher avec moi ça manque pas.

- Sauf que tu couches avec l'une d'entre elle et je te jure que tu ne reposeras plus jamais les mains sur moi !

- Pourquoi ?

- Tu vas traîner partout et moi je veux pas être malade.

- Je pensais que c'était parce que tu étais jalouse.

- Drago s'il te plait fais-moi plaisir.

- Oui.

- Boucle là et arrête de dire des bêtises. Je ne suis pas jalouse, tu les dragues, tu les embrasses et c'est tout pas le droit de coucher avec.

- Ne t'inquiète pas t'es trop bien pour que je parte ailleurs.

- Tu fais des compliments maintenant ?

- Oui, en ce moment ça m'arrive.

- Tu dois être malade. Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie.

- Si c'est toi l'infirmière j'y cours. »

Hermione soupira, il était désespérant quand il s'y mettait.

« J'ai soif, tu veux quelque chose ?

- Un thé.

- Dans le genre pas chiant. »

Hermione fit apparaître deux tasses de thé, Drago prit la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres. Il était étonné, c'était son thé préféré: menthe avec deux sucres.

« Comment tu sais que c'est mon préféré ?

- Je sais plus de choses sur toi que tu ne le crois, Drago. »

Drago haussa un sourcil et sonda le regard d'Hermione qui buvait tranquillement son thé.

« Mais comment tu le sais ? Dis le moi.

- Je le sais et pis c'est tout. Je ne vais pas te dire comment je fais.

- S'il te plait.

- Un Malefoy qui supplie j'aurais tout vu.

- Mione. »

Hermione eut un hoquet de surprise. Elle regarda le jeune homme avec surprise.

« …

- J'ai pas le droit ?

- Si bien sûr mais d'habitude ce sont Harry, Ron, Ginny qui m'appellent comme ça alors ça me surprend venant de ta part.

- Si tu veux je peux en rester à Hermione.

- Oh ça me va très bien Dray.

- Ma mère m'appelle comme ça. Mais je n'en ai jamais parlé. Pas même à Blaise.

- Je te dirai tout plus tard. Je te le promet. Je commence à être fatiguée. Bonne nuit Dray.

- Bonne nuit Mione. »


	14. Comment fait elle pour tout savoir ?

vous vous souvenez de ce qui s'est passé avant ? nos chers préfets avaient coupé les prélimaires de Rogue et Smith lol voila comment la suite va s'enchainer et ce qu'il peut en découler

je crois que j'ai tout dit à par que vous allez bien rire...

la suite sera pour le 26

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 14: Comment fait-elle pour tout savoir ?**

Quand Drago se réveilla, Hermione n'était plus la chambre, ni dans les différentes pièces que constituaient l'appartement. Il soupira, pensant à tout ce qu'il avait vécu durant la nuit qui avait précédé.

« Mais comment fait-elle pour tout savoir ? »

Cette question, il se la posait depuis la veille mais aucune réponse lui vint à l'esprit. Il rejoignit Blaise qui faisait une tête d'enterrement.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- J'ai toujours pas réussi à approcher Pansy et en plus les autres ne semblent pas vouloir sortir ensemble.

- Quel dommage.

- Drago cet air faussement compatissant ne te va pas du tout.

- Il n'y a pas que ça ?

- Non. J'ai l'impression que Ginny me tourne autour.

- Et alors ? Tu ne veux pas la mettre dans ton lit depuis longtemps ?

- Si mais je préférai quand elle me repoussait ça rendait la tâche encore plus intéressante.

- T'es bizarre.

- Et toi avec Granger ? Vous avez encore couché ensemble ? »

Drago souhaita à ce moment là que quelque chose le sauve. Et son vœu fut réalisé car Pansy fit son entrée à ce moment là.

« Tiens regarde qui voilà.

- Pansy ! »

Blaise commença à draguer Pansy qui s'en fichait pas mal comme elle dévorait Drago des yeux mais ce dernier fixait avec insistance la porte pour ne pas à avoir à parler avec. Il vit donc arriver le trio d'or ainsi que Ginny. Son regard croisa celui d'Hermione. Cette dernière après un long moment lui fit un clin d'œil. Il était étonné par ce clin d'œil. Et tout ce qu'elle lui avait dit lui revint en mémoire.

« Comment fait-elle pour tout savoir ? Se demanda Drago à mi-voix que personne n'entendit. »

La journée se passa très lentement, il resta la plupart du temps seul ou alors mal accompagné. Le soir, en rentrant, il découvrit un spectacle à ravir n'importe quel regard, Hermione dormant paisiblement sur le canapé. Il la couvrit avec sa cape et s'assit quelques instants, puis finalement il alla se coucher. C'est avec étonnement que le lendemain, il la découvrit contre lui. Il se leva sans la réveiller et se prépara. Il descendit et elle arriva une demie-heure plus tard. Cette journée commença très mal pour Drago, Rogue avait décidé de faire un filtre d'amour et comme par le plus grand des hasards Pansy et Blaise se retrouvèrent à deux mais son malheur fut compensé par la chance puisque sa coéquipière n'était autre qu'Hermione.

« Prête à tomber amoureuse du plus grand tombeur de Poudlard.

- Fais moi plaisir tais toi.

- De mauvaise humeur ?

- Je… »

Elle se tut comme le professeur Rogue était arrivé.

« Je veux que vous vous taisiez sur ce que vous avez vu lors de votre ronde est-ce bien clair ?

- Oui monsieur. Fit Hermione. Mais je crois que Ron et Harry serait mieux avec deux Gryffondors, parce que donner des Serpentardes et pas les plus belles ce qui ne les enchante pas.

- Serait-ce un chantage Miss Granger ?

- Non, moi j'appellerai plus ça un compromis.

- Brown, Patil changez et mettez vous avec Potter et Weasley. Plus vite que ça.

- Merci, je ne dirai rien monsieur.

- Vous m'auriez demandé de changer avec quelqu'un d'autre que Malefoy je ne l'aurai pas fait, disons que c'est une punition. Malefoy ? »

Drago esquissa un sourire.

« Oui monsieur, je veux bien garder le silence sur ça…mais je veux que Pansy change et qu'elle soit avec Goyle.

- Parkinson changez, mettez vous avec Goyle.

- Merci.

- Bien. Si cette affaire s'ébruite je vous jure que vous ferez perdre des points à vos deux maisons. Et vous gagnerez des heures de retenues. »

Il partit, Hermione et Drago pouffèrent de rire.

« Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça.

- Ah oui ?

- Toi faire du chantage à Rogue…pourquoi tu n'as pas changé ?

- Parce que je sais quelque chose, si tu bois le filtre avec une autre fille tu vas la mettre dans ton lit donc je préfère de loin que ça soit moi…

- Je sais pourquoi.

- Mais c'est que t'es intelligent quand tu veux. »

Drago décida d'alléger la tâche à son ami, voyant que ce dernier était presque au bord de la déprime.

« Euh…tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ?

- Tout dépend de la chose en question.

- Faire un pari avec Parkinson, pour qu'elle couche avec Blaise.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je commence à avoir pitié.

- C'est vrai que t'as été injuste.

- Oh arrête ! Toi avec Ginny.

- Comment ça ?

- Tu crois que je ne sais pas qu'elle est encore vierge.

- …

- Tu vois moi aussi je sais des choses.

- Bien, je le ferai, parce que sinon je suppose que tu ne me lâcheras pas.

- Non en effet.

- Attention…ne met pas ça tu vas tout faire exploser. »

Drago arrêta son geste.

« Comment fais-tu pour savoir tout ça ?

- Je te le dirai un jour…peut-être.

- Que tout le monde se serve un verre du filtre et qu'il regarde son partenaire. »

Rogue lança un regard aux deux préfets, qui se lancèrent un regard complice. Chacun à leur tour les coéquipiers burent leur verre.

« Malefoy et Granger, à vous. »

Vous les yeux assassins de Pansy, Harry, Ron et certains autres, Hermione avala sa potion et Drago en fit de même. Il ne sut pas vraiment ce que la potion avait changé, mais la Gryffondor lui semblait plus qu'attirante. Il ne put s'empêcher de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Plus rien ne comptait pour lui à part Hermione. Elle répondit à son étreinte et à son baiser. Ils ne mangèrent rien pendant le midi, ayant tous les deux une faim spéciale: celle de l'autre. Ils reprirent leur esprit quelques secondes après. Drago en reprenant le contrôle de son corps remarqua qu'il était en sueur, ce qui était très rare à ce point, Hermione était dans le même état. Ça avait été plus que mieux, jamais il n'avait réussi à être aussi bien.

« Whouah. S'exclamèrent-ils. »

Il y eut une minute de silence puis Hermione dit:

« Si nous avons encore fini ici, je suppose que Goyle et Pansy sont dans le même état que nous.

- J'espère.

- Tu sais que tu l'aides à finir son pari ?

- Oui mais j'ai trop pitié pour lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu perds s'il gagne ?

- Je ne perds rien, au contraire, juste les filles qu'il voudra. Je dois les pousser à coucher ou sortir avec sans les forcer.

- Et s'il perd ?

- Il couchera avec une fille que je choisirai.

- Je vais proposer un pari un peu fou à Pansy.

- Quoi ?

- Tu verras bien mais je suis sûr qu'il va te plaire.

- Je te fais confiance pour ça.

- Bon je vais me laver dans un quart d'heure on doit être en cours. »

Drago laissa partir la Gryffondor se demandant ce qu'elle allait préparer. Il arriva légèrement en retard en histoire de la magie mais ça ne lui fit rien. Hermione était déjà là et elle lui lança un regard coquin. Il s'assit durant les deux heures, il chercha puis finit par s'endormir. C'est Blaise qui le réveilla à la fin de l'heure. Ils ne parlèrent rien concernant le pari ou le gage.


	15. Attention aux yeux

Hello,

voila une tite suite --' j'y peux rien...ne me tuez pas s'il vous plait...

qu'est-ce que je peux dire à part bonne lecture ? rien ...à par peut-être quelques paris importants...

Blaise: doit faire sortir Pansy avec Goyle et coucher avec Pansy... MAL BARRE

Harry devait faire en sorte que nos deux profs préférés sortent ensemble. GAGNE

Hermione...n'en a pas réellement (personne n'a vraiment réussi son pari)

Drago non plus (pareil)

Ginny doit coucher avec Blaise

Chang doit toujours faire un strip-tease à Rogue TRES MAL BARREE

voila j'en oubli c'est sûr mais bon ce sont les principaux donc les autres on s'en fiche un peu

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 15: Attention aux yeux**

Hermione sourit, Drago considérait vraiment Blaise comme son meilleur ami puisqu'il voulait l'aider, mais elle voulait y mettre son grain de sel. Elle trouva son ennemie près de Goyle, ce dernier lui envoyait des regards doux dont elle se fichait éperdument.

« Parkinson je dois te parler.

- Je n'ai pas envie.

- Tu viens avec moi sinon je retire des points à ta maison jusqu'à ce que tu acceptes. »

Elle lui envoya un regard noir et l'accompagna dans une salle de classe abandonnée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux la sang-de-bourbe ?

- Te proposer un pari.

- Un pari avec toi ? Et pourquoi j'accepterai ?

- Parce que sinon ça veut dire que tu as peur.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi Granger. Dis moi ton pari.

- Je te pari que tu ne peux pas coucher avec Zabini, ni sortir avec Goyle.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je coucherai avec lui ? Et je sortirai avec Goyle ?

- Quoi ? Tu as peur ?

- Non.

- Donc tu acceptes le pari ?

- Oui.

- Mais je veux corser un peu les choses. »

Hermione lui dit le fond de sa pensée et Pansy accepta.

« Bien. Mais je veux que tu me dises quelque chose en échange.

- Quoi ?

- Drago vit avec toi. Je veux savoir sur quoi porte le pari qu'il a eu de Blaise. »

Hermione sourit.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?

- Son pari il l'a fait depuis longtemps…

- C'était quoi ?

- C'était de coucher avec moi. Fit-elle en partant. »

Elle entendit du bruit de casse. La Serpentarde devait être entrain de passer ses nerfs sur le mobilier de la salle de classe. Elle partit avec un grand sourire et rejoignit ses amis:

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?

- Rien…rien… »

Elle réussit à féliciter Harry pour son pari sans éveiller le soupçon des autres.

« Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as promis si je gagnais ?

- Oui je m'en souviens. Et j'ai une confidence à te faire.

- Laquelle ?

- Viens avec moi dans le dortoir. »

Arrivée dans le dortoir Hermione regarda Harry dans les yeux.

« Vas-y ?

- Depuis un mois à peu prés je ne fais plus mes devoirs avec autant d'attention.

- Mais pourquoi tu n'es jamais avec nous ?

- Parce que depuis un mois j'entretiens une relation purement sexuelle avec Malefoy.

- QUOI !

- Eh oui.

- Mais pourquoi ? Comment as-tu pu ?

- Et toi alors ? Comment as-tu pu parier comme la plupart des personnes de cette école que j'allais coucher avec lui ?

- Tu le savais ?!

- Oui.

- Comment ?

- J'ai surpris des personnes qui en parlaient.

- Qui ?

- En tout cas comme j'ai entendu dire que tu avais parié sur moi aussi je t'ai proposé ce défi que tu as relevé avec brio.

- Tu vas le quitter ?

- Non.

- Pourquoi si ce n'est purement sexuel comme tu dis ?

- Harry je ne peux pas le quitter parce que nous ne sortons pas ensemble. Nous sommes tous les deux libres de nos mouvements. Et de toute façon il n'y a aucun sentiment entre lui et moi.

- Si tu le dis. Mais fais attention.

- T'inquiète pas pour moi. Je crois que c'est plus de Parkinson est plus à craindre, quand elle va le savoir.

- Tu m'étonnes.

- Au fait comment tu le sais pour nos chers professeurs ?

- Oh c'est très simple. On a fait une ronde samedi soir. Et on a entendu des gémissements. On a regardé et on a trouvé nos chers professeurs s'embrasser…enfin non je dirai plus que ça ressemblait à des préliminaires.

- Beurk…

- Comme tu dis…alors Drago et moi on s'est reculés. Il a cassé leur truc. T'aurais du voir ça…c'est trop drôle.

- J'imagine.

- Non tu peux pas.

- Ce matin on a fait un petit chantage à Rogue, déjà pour Ron et toi j'ai demandé que vous soyez avec des Gryffondors. Et après il a demandé que Pansy soit avec Goyle. Bref rien de très méchant.

- Merci beaucoup alors.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que sinon j'aurais terminé dans le même lit qu'une Serpentarde et ça me donne envie de vomir rien que d'y penser. »

Hermione explosa de rire. Mais l'heure qu'elle avait passé avec Drago lui revint, jamais on ne lui avait fait ça. Même pas Drago avant. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit ça. L'effet de la potion sans doute. Elle se remémora tout.

« Mione.

- …Quoi ?

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- A ce que tu viens de dire.

- Tu viens ?

- Oui je viens. »

Elle suivit Harry tout en se posant des questions.


	16. C'est ca de jouer avec le feu on fini pa

Amis du jour bonjour !

ca va ? je sais j'abuse XD mais vaut mieux tard que jamais donc voila la suite

je suis navrée du mois sans suite qui vient de s'écouler mais j'avais pas une minute à mois...maintenant j'espère que je me suis faite pardonner XD

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 16: C'est ça de jouer avec le feu, on finit toujours par se brûler**

Les deux adolescents attendirent le soir avec impatience, surtout Drago. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle lui avait préparé, mais ça promettait d'être drôle. Il l'attendit mais ne la vit pas arriver, le couvre feu était déjà passé depuis un bout de temps.

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? »

Hermione arriva quelques minutes plus tard, attrapa Drago et la cape de ce dernier et le fit courir à travers les différents couloirs du château. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, en tout cas elle traçait. Puis elle se stoppa d'un coup. Drago tomba sur elle.

« Debout.

- Moi j'aime bien cette position. »

Hermione était sous Drago qui commençait à laisser balader ses mains sur le corps de la Gryffondor qui se faisait violence pour ne pas se laisser faire du moins gémir sous les caresses. Elle attrapa les mains de Drago :

« Après…

- Dis moi ce qu'on fait ici.

- Je dois te montrer quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Lève toi et tu verras. »

Il obéit et Hermione l'amena à la grande salle, d'où échappait des gémissements.

« Qu'est-ce… »

Hermione lui mit une main sur la bouche pour qu'il se taise. Elle avait un large sourire de collé aux lèvres. Ils s'approchèrent doucement et ils virent sur la table des professeurs:

« Blaise et Pansy…Murmura Drago. »

Il avait la bouche grande ouverte. Ils se mirent dans l'ombre et observèrent la scène. C'était une véritable horreur de voir Pansy gémir. Il fut parcourut d'un frisson très désagréable tout comme Hermione. Il se promit de féliciter le lendemain matin Blaise pour son courage. S'il avait été à sa place, il aurait fait tout vite fait et serait parti. Drago partit assez rapidement suivi d'Hermione ne pouvant supporter la vue de cette horreur.

« Comment as-tu put coucher avec ça ?

- Serais-tu jalouse Mione ?

- Non mais il fallait vraiment que tu sois désespéré.

- Oui, j'étais bourré le soir où on l'a fait. Elle en a profité.

- Comme quoi…

- C'est pas drôle depuis ce jour, elle est persuadée que je vais me marier avec.

- C'est vrai que si tu devais te marier avec toutes les filles avec qui tu as couché…c'est plus de la polygamie.

- Mais, celle avec qui j'ai couché le plus c'est toi.

- Comme si j'avais pas remarqué…Je crois que je vais aller me coucher. »

Il agrippa Hermione qui remontait à leurs appartements.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Suis moi. »

Il lui prit la main et l'emmena dans le parc, il faisait froid. Hermione laissa Drago faire. Il la mena à la lisière de la forêt. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans le bois. Drago fut surpris qu'elle soit aussi docile mais il ne s'en soucia pas plus longtemps. Il ralentit le pas, elle en fit de même. Il fit apparaître une bulle dans laquelle une douce chaleur régnait. Il laissa tomber sa cape et fit glisser celle d'Hermione. Il s'amusa un peu avec les lèvres de la jeune femme puis dit:

« J'ai toujours eu envie de le faire en pleine nature.

- Bah voyons.

- Tu n'as jamais essayé ?

- J'y ai jamais pensé.

- Je trouve que ça change.

- Oui.

- En plus c'est plus beau.

- Dis plutôt que le fait que la forêt soit infectée de bêtes et créatures en tout genre plus dangereuses les unes que les autres, ça t'excite. »

Drago sourit, cette fille avait toujours de la répartie et ça lui plaisait énormément.

« Mais je crois que ce qui m'excite le plus c'est le fait que tu ais de la répartie.

- Je te ferai remarqué que c'est toi qui le cherche.

- Pourquoi à ton envie ?

- Parce que t'as envie de tirer ton coup. »

Il l'embrassa ne voulant pas répondre puisqu'il savait qu'elle avait raison. Il devenait de plus en plus entreprenant. Hermione ne se laissa pas faire, sentant que le Serpentard commençait à prendre le dessus. Sous le ciel écossais, Drago et Hermione furent en communion. Ils ne trouvèrent pas tout de suite le sommeil et regardaient le ciel étoilé. Pas un mot ne fut prononcé. Pas une parole. Pas un son. Rien. Il entendait juste le vent souffler dans les branches des arbres, des oiseaux nocturnes, leur respiration. Drago avait fait apparaître un drap, pour couvrir leurs deux corps. Hermione était dans les bras de Drago et la tête reposant sur le torse. Elle sentait qu'il jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux. Hermione se sentait bien, elle était dans les bras de celui qu'elle aimait.

« Non…

- Quoi ? »

Drago fut surpris, il leva la tête.

« Je…non…je ne peux pas…

- Mais j'ai rien dit.

- Je…dois y aller. »

Elle se leva, s'habilla et partit sans que Drago ne comprenne rien.

« Attends.

- …

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »


	17. Faire semblant

Noyeux joël tout le monde

dsl de ne pas m'étaler mais je suis très en retard pour le réveillon lol

mais j'ai trop envie de vous poster la suite comme cadeau de noel

bsxxx

lavande

ps1: bonne lecture

ps 2: reviewwwss please (vous avez le droit de me raconter tout de votre noel) XD

**Chapitre 17: Faire semblant**

Hermione courut. Elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne devait pas. Et pourtant elle était tombée amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Elle pleurait. Elle courait. Entra. S'assoupit dans le fauteuil.

« Mione. »

Elle prit peur et sursauta.

« Non.

- Mione ce n'est que moi. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? »

Hermione sauta dans ses bras et commença à sangloter. Il se mit bien pour ainsi la réconforter.

« Raconte moi. »

Hermione se décolla, elle regarda autour d'elle, il n'y avait personne, le jour ne montrait que le bout de son nez.

« Quelle heure est-il ?

- 5h30.

- Tu ne dors pas.

- Je…non. J'ai fais un cauchemar. Mais ce n'est pas de moi qu'on parle. C'est de toi. Pourquoi pleures-tu ?

- Harry tu avais raison, je n'aurais pas du rester avec…j'aurais du le quitter.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? De Malefoy ? Il t'a fait du mal ?

- Oui…enfin non…

- Écoute calme toi. Est-ce que tu parles de Malefoy ?

- Oui.

- Est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ?

- Non.

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je l'aime. »

Harry ne sembla pas réagir.

« Pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ?

- Parce qu'à trop jouer avec le feu on finit par se brûler les ailes et c'est là que la chute est le plus dur. Je me doutais qu'un jour des sentiments arriveraient.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas empêché ?

- Tu es assez grande. Et je t'ai prévenue. Tu m'as dit que tout irait bien. Je t'ai fait confiance.

- Pourquoi ai-je accepté ce maudit pari ?

- Ginny t'a manipulée. Que vas-tu faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais pas. Je ne vais pas lui dire. Harry pour la première fois de ma vie je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Je pense que tu devrais lui dire. Parce que si tu le perds ça va te faire encore plus mal de ne rien lui avoir dit. Crois moi.

- Non…je vais faire semblant.

- Faire semblant…la belle affaire. Tu es à Gryffondor bon sang dis lui. Tu as affronté des dangers qui ont l'air insurmontable par rapport à ça.

- Je ne peux pas. Je ne peux pas.

- Fais comme tu veux mais de toute façon ce sont tes sentiments qui feront la loi et pas autre chose, en tout cas pas ta tête.

- Si je lui dis il va me rejeter.

- Au moins il saura tes sentiments.

- Oui mais…je préfère qu'il ne sache rien et pouvoir rire avec.

- Fais comme tu veux. Mais moi si ça m'arrivait, je dirai la vérité. Elle paye toujours. Tu devrais aller te changer.

- Je ne veux pas y aller seule.

- Va chercher Ginny alors.

- Merci Harry ça m'a fait du bien de te parler.

- Sèche tes larmes ma belle. Ne pleure plus. Tu as pris ta décision, nous en verrons les fruits plus tard. »

Hermione sourit, son ami avait raison.

« Affronte ton problème fière et droite.

- Oui.

- Donne toi un peu de temps pour savoir si vraiment tu l'aimes. Parce que ce n'est peut-être qu'une attirance physique.

- Je vais réfléchir.

- C'est ce que tu sais faire le mieux.

- Très drôle. Je vais y aller. »

Elle avait complètement oublié d'aller chercher Ginny. Elle entra dans ses appartements, elle remarqua qu'il dormait paisiblement sur le fauteuil. Hermione sentit son cœur fondre. Pourquoi seulement maintenant. Pourquoi s'était-elle aperçue seulement maintenant de ses sentiments ? Elle ne le savait pas. Mais tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle devait faire semblant. C'était toujours plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ou alors Harry avait raison ce n'était peut-être qu'une attirance physique. Elle ne savait pas. Elle se dépêcha de prendre une douche et enfila son uniforme, prit ses affaires et partit en catimini. Elle alla déjeuner et ce ne fut que quelques dizaine de minutes plus tard qu'il arriva. Seul. Elle tourna la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard. Mais elle sentit quand même son regard poser sur elle. Il lui brûlait la peau. Tout comme ses baisers, ses caresses. Elle fit semblant d'être absorbée par son bol. Pour être plus crédible, elle sortit un livre et commença la lecture. Du moins elle essaya. À chaque page elle voyait le visage de Drago.

« Salut Mione. Ça va ?

- Oui.

- Tu as l'air fatiguée.

- Je vais bien Ginny t'inquiète pas. »

Le frère et la sœur haussèrent des épaules, Harry lui jeta un regard inquiet. Elle était contente, aujourd'hui ils avaient des cours en commun mais pas potion. Elle aurait tout son temps pour réfléchir. La journée se passa très lentement, et contrairement à ses intentions elle n'avait pas eu le temps de réfléchir.

« Mione. »

Elle leva son nez du livre qu'elle lisait et se retrouva face à deux yeux bleus gris.

« Oui.

- Ca va ?

- Oui.

- J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites depuis hier soir.

- Mais non, c'est juste que j'avais du travail.

- Pourquoi tu es partie hier soir ? Je t'ai pas fais de mal…enfin je crois.

- Non tu n'as rien fait…je sais pas pourquoi je suis partie. »

Il s'assit à coté d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione se laissa faire.

« Pendant un moment j'ai cru que tu étais tombée enceinte.

- Et si c'était le cas qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

- Je sais pas peut-être que je reconnaîtrai le bébé…t'es enceinte ?

- Non.

- Tu es sûre que ça va ? Tu as l'air tendue.

- Je vais…bien…ça doit être la fatigue, on ne dort pas beaucoup en ce moment.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher alors.

- Oui peut-être à demain Dray.

- A demain Mione. »

Hermione alla dans son lit, elle trouva le sommeil facilement mais elle fit tout aussi facilement des cauchemars. Elle se réveilla en pleine nuit, en sueur, le cœur battant à toute vitesse. Par instinct, elle se leva :

« Drago.

- Hum…

- Drago.

- Hermione qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure ?

- Je n'arrive pas à dormir. J'ai fait un cauchemar.

- Viens. »

Elle se retrouva donc dans les puissants bras du Serpentard, et s'endormit instantanément.


	18. Un bal qui en étonna plus d'un

Hellow !!!!!

Bonne année !!!!!!

ca va ? les vac ? les futures résolutions lol ?

bon je vous laisse lire la suite qui est je dois le dire arrivée assez vite par rapport à d'habitude mais bon c'est mon cadeau de nouvelle année ;)

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 18: Un bal qui en étonna plus d'un**

La semaine se termina assez rapidement pour Drago, pendant un instant il avait cru qu'Hermione était distante mais elle était redevenue comme avant. Le samedi midi, après que tous les élèves furent partis, Drago et Hermione commencèrent à décorer la salle. Quand ils furent satisfaits de leur travail, Hermione et lui allèrent se préparer. Il mit son smoking, son masque et attendit la jeune femme avec impatience. Il la vit arriver quelques minutes plus tard, elle était époustouflante. Ses cheveux étaient ramenés en une sorte de chignon, elle portait un masque blanc, tout comme sa robe qui était grandiose.

« Tu es magnifique.

- Tu n'es pas mal non plus. »

Il lui prit le bras et ils descendirent. Comme l'avait supposé Drago, ils eurent l'attention de toute l'assistance. Il en était assez fier, il ne pouvait nier qu'elle et lui formaient un couple assez bien assorti. Rectification ils formaient un couple parfait. Il la mena jusqu'à Blaise:

« Où est ta cavalière Blaise ?

- Elle ne va pas tarder. Salut Granger.

- Salut Zabini. Je reviens je vais voir Harry et Ron.

- Je viens avec toi.

- …

- …

- Ca va Blaise ?

- Oui très bien.

- Pourquoi tu veux aller voir Potter et Weasley alors ?

- Ah ah… »

Le trio allèrent voir les deux amis d'Hermione. Ginny arriva quelques instants plus tard et elle prit le bras de Blaise. Drago s'étouffa avec sa salive tout comme Weasley et Potter.

« Tu y vas avec Weasley ?

- Tu y vas bien avec Granger.

- Ouais mais… »

Il reçut un regard de la part d'Hermione qui voulait clairement dire qu'il fallait qu'il fasse attention à ce qu'il allait dire.

« Rien. »

Potter et Weasley n'étaient heureux de voir leurs amies ou sœur avec les deux Serpentards les plus dangereux de tout Poudlard. Et les deux Weasley semblaient s'affronter du regard. Tous furent stupéfaits de la décoration de la grande salle, même les professeurs.

« Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne soirée dans ce merveilleux décor que nous ont fait les préfets en chef: Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy. Je vois avec le plus grand plaisir que beaucoup d'entre vous ont laissé leur appartenance à une maison de coté le temps d'une soirée. Cette soirée sera sous les notes d'un orchestre magique qui jouera tout type de musique. Je laisse nos deux préfets en chef ouvrir le bal sans perdre un instant. »

Drago tendit son bras à Hermione qui le prit. Il fallait évidemment que la chanson soit un slow langoureux. Il resserra son étreinte. Hermione lui arrivait au menton donc il fit en sorte de voir ses yeux chocolats.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ?

- Blaise et Ginny. Je crois que Ginny va faire son pari ce soir.

- Et alors ça ne nous regarde pas.

- Cap ou pas cap ?

- De quoi ?

- De rester à une table en compagnie de Ron, Harry, Ginny et moi…et donc avec Blaise en plus.

- Cap.

- Toute la soirée bien sûr.

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai si je gagne ?

- Ce que tu veux de moi pendant une nuit. Ça te va ?

- Oui très bien. »

Après plusieurs danses, Drago alla voir Blaise à la table des Serpentards:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Viens avec moi. J'ai fait un pari et je veux pas rester seul. Elle est où Ginny ?

- Elle danse avec Potter. C'est quoi ton pari ?

- Rester toute la soirée à la table des Gryffondors et avec toi.

- T'es malade ?

- Je me le demande parfois.

- Au fait j'ai réussi.

- J'ai vu ça.

- Je veux que tu m'arranges un coup avec Granger.

- Qu…quoi ?

- T'as bien compris avec Granger.

- Si elle ne veut pas je ne la forcerai pas, j'ai pas envi de me prendre une baffe.

- Ok.

- Et si elle veut pas avec qui ?

- Avec Ginny pour ce soir.

- On verra. »

Ils s'assirent à la table des Gryffondors:

« Tu veux danser ?

- Mais on vient de… »

Trop tard, elle était déjà dans les bras de Drago sur la piste.

« Vas-y dis moi.

- Te dire quoi ?

- Dray ne me prends pas pour une idiote. Blaise t'a demandé quelque chose.

- Il veut que je lui arrange un coup avec toi.

- Il peut toujours rêver.

- Tu n'y as pas réfléchis.

- Mais c'est tout vu. Je ne coucherai pas avec. Je ne suis pas une traînée.

- Je n'ai jamais dis ça.

- En me disant de réfléchir je comprends ça.

- Je ne voulais pas te faire croire ça. Je suis désolé.

- Oublions ça.

- Donc c'est Ginny qui va y passer.

- Quand ?

- Ce soir.

- T'as rien à faire, elle a prévu de le faire ce soir. »

Ils parlèrent un peu puis retournèrent à table. L'ambiance était pesante. Wesley était le plus furieux, Potter semblait tendu mais plus compréhensible que son meilleur ami. Et les deux cavalières de ces derniers avaient soit un regard assassin pour Hermione et Ginny soit s'en fichaient. Ils mangèrent tranquillement, tandis que le rouquin dut danser avec sa cavalière, celle de Potter était partie, Blaise et Ginny dansaient enlacés et donc qu'il ne restait plus que Potter, Hermione et lui. Drago s'exclama en voyant un couple:

« Je crois qu'on peut dire que c'est officiel.

- De qui tu parles ? Demanda Hermione.

- De nos chers professeurs qui sont étroitement enlacés sur la piste de danse.

- Ah oui. Je te félicite Harry.

- Je dois dire que même moi je n'aurais pas réussi à faire mieux en sachant qu'un des professeurs me hait et que je n'ai pas l'autre.

- Tu étais au courant ? Hermione.

- Oui.

- Comment ce fait-il qu'il soit au courant ?

- Ah ah…En tout cas t'as gagné. »

Drago décida de rire un peu, mais quand il voulut poser sa main sur la cuisse d'Hermione, il remarqua que le tissu était trop épais pour qu'elle sente quoi que ce soit. Hermione semblait assez sérieuse, du moins plus que d'habitude.

« Hermione tu veux bien danser avec moi ? Demanda un garçon.

- Oui. »

Elle partit, sous le regard noir de Drago. Pourquoi noir ? Était-il jaloux ? Non. Il n'avait pas de sentiment pour la jeune femme. Aucun. Seulement le fait est qu'il la désirait à longueur de journée comme un malade. Mais il n'y avait pas de mal à ça. De toute façon il était sûr que plus de la moitié des gars qui composaient Poudlard si ce n'était pas tous désirait Hermione. Ce qui était tout à fait normal, puisqu'elle était très attirante et elle avait beaucoup de qualité qui faisait qu'il fallait vraiment le faire pour la détester.

« Malefoy. Appela Potter.

- Quoi ?

- Je voulais savoir, Hermione et toi c'est du sérieux ou c'est juste une fille de plus ?

- Comment tu sais ?

- Hermione me l'a dit.

- Tu le prends plutôt bien.

- Je la laisse faire même si je ne suis pas d'accord, je n'ai pas à m'imposer dans sa vie ni dans ses sentiments. Mais je te préviens si tu lui fais du mal tu te souviendras toute ta vie de ce que je te ferai subir et ce n'est pas une blague. Je connais ta réputation, toutes les filles sont passées dans ton lit et ensuite tu les as jetées comme de vieilles chaussettes.

- Aimerais-tu Granger, Potter ?

- Oui je l'aime, comme une sœur, donc tu lui fais du mal je te fais la peau comme si j'étais son frère.

- Si tu crois que tu me fais peur.

- Je sais que tu as peur. Ton masque ne te sert à rien avec moi, je sens tes émotions et tes sentiments. »

Le Survivant avait visé juste, Drago savait qu'il fallait prendre ses menaces au sérieux. L'air calme qu'il arborait faisait encore plus froid dans le dos que s'il avait été en colère.

« Je sais que tu sais que j'ai raison. Réfléchis bien avant de faire quoi que ce soit. »

Drago fut sauvé par Hermione qui l'emmena danser entre temps ils virent les deux professeurs ainsi que plusieurs couples qui étaient étonnants s'embrasser. Drago passa ses mains le long du corps de la Gryffondor qui posa sa tête contre son torse. Drago fut surpris, il ne pensait pas qu'elle ferait ça devant autant de monde.

« Euh Mione. Chuchota-t-il.

- Hum…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je me repose, je suis un peu fatiguée.

- Pourtant cette semaine on a rien fait.

- Je sais mais je dors mal depuis cette semaine. »

À la fin de la soirée, alors qu'il parlait quelques instants avec un Serdaigle, il retrouva Hermione endormit sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami. Potter avait voulu la prendre pour l'emmener dans sa chambre, mais Drago avait répondu que personne ne pouvait entrer dans leurs appartements. C'est alors lui qui prit Hermione dans ses bras. Arrivés dans la chambre de la Gryffondor, Drago était épuisé parce que bien qu'Hermione soit aussi légère qu'une plume avec sa robe elle ne faisait plus le même poids. Il jeta un sort pour qu'elle soit vêtue d'une chemise de nuit. Il remarqua que sur son bureau traînait un livre ouvert, sa curiosité l'emporta et il lut la page écrite du moins les derniers mots:

_Je crois que je l'aime._

Il entendit Hermione bouger alors il sortit à pas de velours de la chambre:

« Dray…

- Oui.

- Dors avec moi s'il te plait.

- Je ne sais pas si c'est…

- S'il te plait.

- Bien. »

Drago se déshabilla et se faufila dans le lit de la Gryffondor.

« Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillée. »

Hermione sourit faiblement, puis s'endormit. Drago ne put s'endormir tout de suite, il se posait la question, mais qui aime-t-elle ? Il n'avait pas de réponse. Il n'avait pas pu lire autre chose et cela l'énervait. Morphée le fit sombrer dans un cauchemar, ou son père était en vie, Voldemort aussi, sa mère était morte ainsi qu'une autre, ce qui le fit réveiller en sursaut. Il avait la respiration haletante, le corps en sueur et la gorge sèche. il regarda autour de lui et vit Hermione dormir paisiblement à ses cotés ce qui le fit soupirer.


	19. Ca recommence

Hellow !!!

Avant que j'oublie...Dernière suite avant plusieurs semaines...dsl mais j'y peux rien mes partielles sont ce mois-ci il faut absolument que je les ai lol donc je verrai ce que je pourrais faire.

Deuxième mauvaise nouvelle...ne me tapez pas mais la suite et toute pitite...

Donc voila...je vous laisse lire

bonne rentrée

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 19: Ca recommence !**

Hermione se réveilla en première le lendemain matin et trouva Drago allongé prés d'elle, elle se leva pour prendre une douche et découvrit qu'elle portait une magnifique chemise de nuit en soie pourpre, elle découvrit autre chose, cette chose qu'on appelait journal intime, ouvert sur son bureau. La jeune femme espéra que Drago n'ait pas lu son précieux journal, où elle mettait ses pensées, ses opinions, ses rêves, ses fantasmes et ses secrets. Elle le referma et ne put rien faire d'autre.

« Tu sais que cette chemise de nuit te va à ravir. Mieux elle est faite pour toi. »

Elle sentit que l'une des bretelles glissaient doucement le long de son épaule et que des lèvres se posaient sur sa nuque.

« Je dois me laver, et rejoindre Harry et Ron.

- J'ai l'impression…que…tu te préoccupes plus d'eux que de moi….Fit-il toujours en train d'embrasser le cou d'Hermione.

- Ca fait un mois que je m'occupe de toi, alors je peux rester avec eux une semaine. Non ?

- Non.

- Drago.

- Quoi ?

- Il faut vraiment que j'y aille.

- J'ai pas envie.

- S'il te plait. »

Hermione quitta l'étreinte de Drago et partit. La journée fut très longue, trop longue. Ginny avait réussi son gage, Harry son pari tout comme Blaise, Ron, et la plupart des autres. Hermione ainsi que ces quatre amis allèrent prés du lac, là, Ginny parla discrètement à Hermione:

« Mione…à ton avis…je continue ma relation avec Blaise ou pas ?

- Tout dépend de vous.

- Hier il a été super…et il est sympa quand il est seul…mais je sais pas trop.

- Fais ce que tu veux je peux rien te dire.

- Je vais réfléchir.

- Au fait tu m'as dit que tu l'as fait mais tu ne pas donné de détail.

- Pour une première fois j'ai trouvé ça super…je regrette de ne pas avoir commencé avant. Il était super doux et il m'a fait des choses…je crois que j'avais jamais imaginé que ça puisse faire autant de bien. »

Hermione pouffa de rire. Ginny était impayable et si Ron l'apprenait Ginny et lui se disputeraient pendant des jours et des jours.

« Cap ou pas cap ? D'embrasser Drago devant toute la salle ? »

Hermione semblant de regarder Ron et Harry plus loin, elle était triste, ça recommence.

« Cap. Fit-elle tristement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien rien…je pensais à quelque chose. Si je réussi tu devras faire ce que je te demanderai.

- Bien…tu as jusqu'au bal de noël.

- Ok. »

Au moins elle aurait le temps. Elle n'avait pas réfléchis à ses sentiments pour le beau Serpentard, n'ayant pas eu ni le courage, ni le temps. Elle ne savait pas du tout. Les sentiments étaient par rapport à son physique, ou était-ce vraiment de l'amour ? Hermione se souvint de la dernière fois où ils l'avaient fait, ça n'avait pas été aussi spectaculaire que quand ils avaient été sous le filtre. Elle ne savait pas du tout. Et là il n'y avait pas de moyen de le savoir dans un livre. Finalement elle se dit que la meilleure façon d'en être sûre était de se donner du temps et Hermione en avait. Elle ne rentra que tard dans la soirée ne voulant pas parler à son colocataire.

« Toi qui veux absolument respecter le règlement tu es la première à l'enfreindre. »

Elle sursauta et posa une main sur sa poitrine.

« Tu m'as fait peur. Je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, Harry et Ron ne voulaient pas que je reparte. Et depuis quand tu me surveilles ?

- Je ne te surveille pas. Je fais mes devoirs.

- Quoi ?

- La potion. »

Il leva enfin les yeux de son devoir, se mit bien sur le fauteuil et finit par dire:

« T'as vu Ginny et Blaise ?

- Seulement Ginny. Elle semble aimer Blaise.

- Apparemment notre petite Gryffondor a quelque chose qui plait énormément à Blaise puisque lui aussi il semble bien l'aimer. »

Hermione s'installa en face de Drago.

« Finis ton devoir sinon tu vas avoir du retard.

- La miss-je-sais-tout revient ? La potion c'est pour jeudi.

- J'avais oublié.

- Tu l'as déjà fait.

- Oui. Finis le quand même. »

Drago se remit à l'écriture de son devoir et Hermione, elle put l'admirer à son gré, elle ferma les yeux et les réouvrit:

« Mione…tu t'es endormie.

- Même pas vrai.

- Qu'est-ce que t'es têtue. Moi je vais me coucher.

- Dray.

- Quoi ?

- Tu peux m'amener à mon lit.

- Tu te fais pas chier. »

Il prit la jeune femme dans ses puissants bras et l'amena dans son lit.

« T'es contente ? »

Hermione ne dit rien, elle se changea, remettant la chemise de nuit. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique. Elle était pourpre à fines bretelles et longue:

« Dray. Appela-t-elle. »

Quelques secondes plus tard il arriva toujours habillé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Hermione ne le laissa pas répondre et l'embrassa passionnément.

« Il me semble que tu voulais me la retirer tout à l'heure.

- C'est toujours le cas. »

Cette nuit là Hermione put combler un manque physique, ce qui lui fit énormément de bien.


	20. Encore !

Hellow !!!!

me voici pour une nouvelle suite...chapitre 20 en ligne c'est pas magnifique XD ?

bon je vais me faire taper mais tant pis...ce chapitre est super court je l'admets mais j'y peux rien sinon vous avez tout sur un plateau et c'est pas drôle...

donc voila...que puis-je dire ?

nos chers paris reprennent;...mais c'est normal sinon il n'y aurait pas de suite --' logique !

ensuite bah je vous laisse lire tout ça...même si c'est peu

dites-moi quoi ! je ne vous promets pas une suite immédiate --'

bsxxx

Lavande

**Chapitre 20: Encore !**

Drago n'avait pas réussi à la repousser, et le pire il s'était presque jeté sur la Gryffondor. Comment aurait-il fait autrement ? Elle était divine avec ce bout de soie sur le corps. De toutes les filles avec lesquelles il avait couché Hermione était bien celle qui le surprenait et le comblait le plus. C'était toujours différent. La relation qu'ils avaient entrepris et qui stagnait depuis quelque temps avait repris et c'était super, aucun des deux ne pouvaient le nier ni ne trouver d'autre mot. Le mois de novembre fut très froid pour certains et très chaud pour d'autres qui avaient un réconfort sous la couette. Hermione réfléchit durant ce mois à l'attirance qu'elle ressentait pour Drago qui ne pouvait être que purement physique.

« J'ai trouvé un pari super.

- Dis.

- Cap ou pas cap de sortir avec ? Que votre relation soit officielle puisque que je sais que vous êtes plus ou moins ensemble.

- Je sais pas comment tu sais ça mais…Cap. »

Tandis que les dernières mises au point étaient fixées, les premières neiges commencèrent à faire leur apparition dans le ciel écossais. Hermione adorait cette époque de l'année: pouvoir se mettre sur un sofa avec un bon gros roman, prés d'une cheminée où un feu dégageait une chaleur dans les bras d'un garçon. Ça faisait peut-être clicher mais Hermione avait toujours rêvé de le faire. À chaque fois elle avait eut trois choses sur quatre. Et cette année ne ferait pas l'exception à la règle.

« A quoi tu penses ?

- A rien.

- Dans deux semaines c'est le bal…

- Non c'est pas vrai. Ironisa-t-elle.

- Garde ton humour. T'as acheté ta robe ?

- Non je l'achèterai samedi prochain comme le bal c'est le dimanche soir.

- Je suppose que Blaise et Ginny y vont ensembles.

- Tu supposes bien. Ça fait plus d'un mois qu'ils sortent ensembles c'est normal.

- Je te propose un petit pari.

- Je suis toute ouïe. »

Drago la regarda avec un regard coquin.

« Je n'en demandais pas tant.

- Pas dans ce sens là.

- Dans la position que tu veux.

- Pour une fois. »

Drago eut un hoquet de surprise, il venait de se faire avoir à son propre jeu. Hermione s'était assise sur ses genoux de manière très suggestive et elle enfouit sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme.

« Hum…Je…euh…

- Oui…

- On verra ça plus tard. »

Et il la prise sur le champs, n'en pouvant plus, elle rit à la réponse de Drago et prit les commandes. Ce ne fut qu'à la fin qu'il lui dévoila son projet: sur le canapé du salon. Hermione était entre le dossier et le Serpentard, recouverte d'une couverture.

« Alors je te propose qu'on fasse un petit pari…

- J'avais compris l'idée.

- Serais-tu impatiente ?

- Dray.

- Qu'on fasse en sorte que tes chers amis Potty et Weasley sortent avec des Serpentardes.

- Je veux bien Ron mais pas Harry, le connaissant il va deviner le pot aux roses.

- C'est déjà ça.

- Cap.

- Tu n'y arriveras jamais en une semaine.

- Tu n'as jamais donné de date. S'il te plait.

- Non. A moins que…

- Je suis ouverte à toutes propositions.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. »

Hermione le poussa, il glissa du fauteuil et l'entraîna avec lui. Hermione poussa un cri puis alors qu'elle était de tout son long sur Drago:

« C'est pas vrai, t'es toujours obligé de réagir avec ce que tu as entre les jambes ?

- Attends tu te jettes sur moi, c'est normal.

- Je ne me jette pas sur toi tu m'as fait tomber. »

Elle prit soudain conscience de quelque chose et un sourire séducteur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Allez…sinon je te jure que tu le regretteras.

- Il va te falloir des arguments.

- J'en ai de très bons. »

Hermione fit glisser ses mains vers un certains endroit du corps de Serpentard. Qui gémit.

« Je crois que celui-ci ça fait un…

- Bon ok…t'as un mois…

- Non non non je veux jusque la fin de l'année scolaire.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Un mois et c'est tout. »

Après une torture de la part d'Hermione:

« Je te préviens si tu perds tu seras à moi pendant une semaine de vacances.

- Bien.

- En parlant de ça tu as un engagement, le soir du bal, je suis resté à ta table. Tu es à moi toute la soirée. »

Hermione ne dit rien puisque premièrement elle l'avait promis et que deuxièmement elle en avait autant envie. En tout cas la semaine passa en un éclaire et la veille de la sortie, elle croisa le professeur MacGonagall :

« Miss Granger.

- Oui professeur.

- Est-ce que demain vous pourriez vous occuper d'un groupe d'élèves qui a besoin d'aide ?

- Quand ?

- Toute la journée.

- Je…ne…

- Bien sûr ce sera inscrit dans votre dossier, et je dois vous dire que j'ai tout de suite pensée à vous.

- Bien j'accepte.

- Je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. A demain miss.

- A demain. »


	21. L'union fait la force

Salut tout le monde,

ca va ?

comme je l'ai dit dans Leur histoire malgrè eux, maintenant je posterai une suite par semaine d'une fic, cette semaine c'est Poudlard dans tous ses états comme vous pouvez le voir

XD

un petit rappel :

- hermione doit faire une après-midi de soutient à un groupe d'élève le jour où elle doit acheter une robe pour le bal

- Hermione doit aussi embrasser Drago devant toute la salle

- Drago doit officialiser sa relation avec Hermione

- Ron sans le savoir doit sortir avec Pansy XD

je crois que ca résume bien le chapitre précédent :)

je sais cette suite est plutot courte mais j'y peux rien enfin si mais bon...

bsxxx

bonne lecture

lavande

**Chapitre 21: L'union fait la force**

Drago sourit, un sourire de béatitude qu'il n'avait pas eu depuis la dernière fois ou lui et Hermione avaient passé un peu de temps ensemble. Avec elle, il pouvait au moins baisser le masque froid et méchant qu'il réservait aux autres. Il voulait être plus sympa avec elle et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il fut cassé dans ses pensées par l'objet de ses pensées, qui venait de claquer la porte avec violence:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Oh rien…juste que demain au lieu d'aller m'acheter une robe je vais tout simplement faire la baby-sitter à des élèves en difficultés. Tu ris tu te prends une baffe c'est clair ?

- J'ai rien dit.

- Tant mieux. »

Comme elle l'avait prévu le lendemain fut d'un ennui qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer et le soir elle ne prit pas la peine d'aller manger qu'elle se coucha. Drago n'était pas venue la voir sans doute avait-il peur d'Hermione quand elle était en colère ou alors il n'était tout simplement pas là. Hermione n'en savait rien. Elle s'en fichait. Le jour du bal, elle alla décorer la salle avec Drago.

« Alors que vas-tu porter ma belle ? Demanda-t-il en l'attrapant et la faisant tournoyer.

- Rien.

- Eh, les autres n'ont pas le droit de voir ce à quoi j'ai accès.

- La ferme. Je n'ai pas de robe, je vais modifier celle de quatrième année et on verra bien.

- Tu n'auras jamais le temps.

- Ah oui et pourquoi ça ?

- Parce que dans une heure et demie le bal commence. On se rejoint dans la salle.

- Ok. La déco est finie. Donc c'est bon.

- Viens là.

- Quoi encore.

- Tu sais qui a dit de faire ça ?

- De quoi ?

- J'ai été voir Dumbledore en lui proposant du soutient pour une liste d'élève de première année…je me doutais que ça allait être toi.

- Sal…

- Ne dis ou ne fais rien que tu pourrais regretter.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ce soir tu dormiras dans ton lit.

- Et toi avec moi. »

Hermione courut jusqu'à sa chambre et fila à la douche. Elle se détendit quelques minutes sous l'eau chaude, ne repensant plus à ce que Drago lui avait fait. Elle jura.

« Je ne te connaissais pas aussi injurieuse.

- Boucle là Malefoy. »

Elle sortit de la salle de bain et fonça dans sa chambre. Elle vit avec émerveillement une robe sur son lit. Tout à coup, la rancune qu'elle avait pour le Serpentard disparut devant la robe. Elle l'enfila et ne put que retenir son souffle. La robe était pourpre, sexy et sophistiquée. Elle fut prête juste à temps et arriva quelques minutes après tout le monde. Le tout le monde en question arrêta toute discussion, Hermione chercha Drago du regard mais ne le trouva nulle part. Elle se dirigea alors vers ses amis.

« Mione tu es magnifique.

- Merci. »

Quand Dumbledore eut fini de débiter son discours.

« Je laisse la place aux préfets qui vont ouvrir le bal. »

À cet instant là, une main se posa sur l'épaule nue d'Hermione. Elle sursauta et vit Drago souriant de toutes ses dents, elle lui lança un regard et ils commencèrent à danser. Ce n'est que quand la musique fut assez forte pour couvrir leur voix :

« T'es vraiment incroyable.

- Mais vrai, et toi aussi tu es resplendissante.

- Merci. Tu n'aurais pas du, en plus je suis sûre que tu as préparé ça depuis le début.

- A vrai dire oui. Mais ça vaut le coup d'œil. »

Hermione rougit, Drago avait un regard assez protecteur envers Hermione et il la déshabillait du regard sans aucune gêne.

« Comment je pourrais jamais te remercier ?

- Oh mais tu vas trouver ne t'inquiète pas, et même avant la fin de la soirée. »

Elle fronça les sourcils que pouvait-il bien dire ? Elle ne savait pas trop. Mais en tout cas elle devait faire quelque chose. Elle se rapprocha au moment ou la musique laissa place à un rock.

« Je crois que tu devrais rejoindre Potty.

- Tu ne viens pas ?

- Non, je vais avec Blaise.

- Blaise est à notre table. »

Hermione rit. Blaise était entrain d'embrasser Ginny sous les yeux furieux de Ron. Ils s'assirent. Tout comme le bal qu'il y eut quelques semaines plutôt l'ambiance fut lourde au début puis ça alla mieux, enfin seul Ron ne participait pas à la joie commune. Elle ne put rien faire pour le faire changer et Ginny lui dit haut et fort:

« C'est pas ta faute s'il est buté, borné, qu'il a un sale caractère et qu'il est complètement fermé. »

Elle reçut un regard noir de la part de Ron mais n'y fit pas attention.

« Au fait t'as pas un truc à faire avant ce soir ?

- Si mais il me…

- Encore deux danses. Annonça Dumbledore.

- Drago tu veux danser. Ordonna-t-elle. »

Ginny était morte de rire. Hermione se retrouva une fois de plus dans les bras de Drago.

« Euh Mione j'ai un truc à te demander.

- Quoi ?

- Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? »

Hermione s'écarta de Drago et le regarda dans les yeux, surprise n'était pas le bon mot, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

« Ququoi ?

- Veux-tu sortir avec moi ? Tu sais oui ou non. Je t'en voudrai pas si tu disais non.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je veux que tout le monde le sache. »

Hermione se rapprocha se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa Drago devant tout le monde. Il répondit au baiser et l'approfondit et tout cela toujours en dansant. Puis elle lui souffla:

« Tu es un menteur tu sais…mais on joue le jeu pour ce soir c'est ma façon de te remercier pour la robe.

- Pourquoi mentirai-je ?

- Parce que moi je t'ai embrassé à cause d'un pari. Répondit-elle tout simplement.

- Un pari ?

- Je devais t'embrasser devant tout le monde.

- T'as très bien réussi. Répliqua-t-il en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. »

Il prit la main d'Hermione et la mena jusqu'à la table devant une assemblée interloquée.

« Hermione et moi on sort ensemble. »

Ron recracha son jus de citrouille. Harry esquissa un petit sourire, Blaise un sourire carnassier et Ginny rit.

« On pourra dire que l'union fait la force. Murmura Harry. »

Murmure que seule Hermione entendit.

« Je vous souhaite d'être heureux ensembles si ça dure.

- Ca aurait été trop beau. Fit Hermione.

- Que veux-tu, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »


	22. Une semaine pour tout changer

Hellow !

je sais c'est le 22° chapitre où je vais me faire tuer !!

Je sais le chapitre est court mais j'y peux rien...bon si je suis un peu responsable mais bon tant pis lol

comme je le disais sur l'autre fic, je pense mettre un peu plus de suite pendant les vacs ;)

je vous laisse lire

bonne lecture

bsxxx

**Chapitre 22: Une semaine pour tout changer**

Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin dans le lit de Drago comme il l'avait dit, prés d'elle reposait le corps de Drago. Elle le regarda quelques instants puis décida de le réveiller.

« Debout la marmotte.

- Hum…laisse moi…et d'abord je suis pas une marmotte. »

Il lâcha Hermione se mit dos à elle et mit sa tête sous le coussin. Hermione plissa des yeux, elle s'agenouilla prés de Drago, prit son oreiller et lui assena un coup. Elle attendit plusieurs secondes sans qu'il n'y ait de réponse. Elle en fit un deuxième.

« Tu l'auras voulu. »

Drago ne prit pas la peine de prendre son coussin mais passa directement au corps à corps. Il attrapa les poignets d'Hermione et la plaqua à terre, mais quand ce fut à terre ce fut vraiment à terre, puisque dans la précipitation de Drago, Hermione tomba du lit l'accompagnant dans sa chute.

« Pourquoi à chaque fois que je suis avec toi je finis toujours par tomber ?

- Parce que tu es tombée raide dingue amoureuse de moi.

- Dray finalement je préférai quand tu dormais.

- Trop tard il fallait que tu réfléchisses avant. Tu es ma petite amie il me semble.

- Pas vraiment.

- En tout cas je veux mon bisou du matin. »

Après un baiser langoureux.

« On va continuer pendant combien de temps ?

- Je sais pas, une semaine au moins. Ça veut dire que tu vas devoir t'afficher avec moi.

- Et donc avoir tes fans sur le dos.

- Au moins je serai tranquille. Si nous allions déjeuner pour confirmer les rumeurs ?

- Je te suis.

- Tu ne peux pas vraiment puisque je suis sur toi.

- C'est une expression. Au fait j'avais pensé à quelque chose.

- Quoi ?

- Qu'on fasse noël ici.

- Pourquoi pas. T'en es où avec Weasley ?

- Je lui ai dit que Pansy avait un faible pour lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ?

- T'es pas dans la merde.

- Je préfère quand tu m'embrasses au lieu de dire des conneries à longueur de temps.

- A tes ordres. »

La matinée fut ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'ils aillent déjeuner. Leur arrivée se fit plus que remarquer et toutes les discussions se stoppèrent:

« Viens avec moi.

- Non toi.

- Je vais me faire tuer par les filles de Serpentard.

- Ok. »

Drago enlaça Hermione pour montrer que tout était vrai et il alla s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondors. Blaise les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard pour sauver son ami mais aussi voir sa petite amie. Les Serpentards envoyèrent des regards noirs, les Gryffondors venaient de leur prendre leurs deux idoles. Les Gryffondors envoyèrent des regards noirs, les Serpentards venaient de leur prendre deux filles et les plus canons. Mais au final, tous mourrant de faim, ils laissèrent leur animosité de coté le temps du repas.

« Demain…On vous invite…pour le soir de la veille de noël dans nos appartements et le lendemain on ouvrira nos cadeaux ensemble. »

Tous acceptèrent. Hermione découvrit durant cette journée là un nouveau Drago, elle, lui, Blaise et Ginny avaient décidé de passer une journée ensemble, enfin surtout Ginny et Blaise. Elle remarqua qu'il était beaucoup plus…plus…que Drago était mieux en tout point quand il se lâchait plus encore.

« Ginny.

- Oui.

- Tu as un petit truc à faire il me semble ?

- Oui.

- Tout faire pour que ton frère et Parkinson sortent ensembles.

- T'es malade ?

- T'as jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

- Mais tu connais Ron.

- Oui Blaise a le droit de t'aider.

- Ouais mais bon…

- Allez je t'aiderai aussi si t'y arrives pas.

- Bien.

- Comment ça va vous deux ?

- Ca plane.

- Tant mieux.

- Et vous ?

- Tu sais on ne sort ensemble que depuis une journée.

- Et depuis octobre c'était quoi ?

- Une relation basée sur le sexe qui ne devait pas aller plus loin.

- Donc comme c'est parti vous allez bientôt vous mariez.

- Qui se marie ? Demanda Blaise en arrivant avec Drago.

- Drago et Hermione.

- Ginny…

- Drago tu m'avais rien dit, je suis le témoin.

- Attends j'étais pas au courant. »

Blaise explosa de rire.

« Tu vas te marier et t'es pas au courant ? C'est la meilleure.

- Si tu veux savoir j'étais pas non plus au courant. Fit Hermione. C'est Ginny qui disait qu'au train où vont les choses on allait se marier.

- Alors je vous emprunte ma femme pour passer tout de suite à la nuit de noce. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et partit en courant en direction de la salle commune avec Hermione dans les bras qui riait.

« Lâche moi Drago.

- Non j'ai pas envie. »

Hermione passa lentement sa main dans le cou du jeune homme sachant où exactement se situait son point G.

« D'accord. »

Il la lâcha, se courba légèrement pour reprendre son souffle.

« Va falloir que tu fasses de l'exercice parce que tu deviens lourde.

- C'est toi qui te fais vieux parce que j'ai perdu un kilo en l'espace d'une semaine.

- Non ?

- Si.

- Alors nos petits exercices portent leur fruit.

- Tu veux vraiment que je ressemble à un squelette ?

- Non tu es très bien.

- Toi par contre va falloir que tu fasses des abdos parce que ça devient tout mou. »

Tout en disant ça elle enfonçait ses doigts dans le ventre de Drago qui rit tout en se cabrant légèrement.

« Tu vois j'avais raison. »

Il la prit dans ses bras et plus sérieusement regarda Hermione dans les yeux. Finalement après s'être fixés durant plusieurs secondes elle s'écarta.

« Il ne reste plus qu'une semaine. »

Puis elle partit, Drago la regarda partir et murmura :

« Une semaine pour tout changer. »


	23. Se pourrait il

Ami du jour bonjour !

Il fait beau les oiseaux chantent et je suis toujours aussi folle mdr (mais bon en picardie c'est rare au mois d'avril)

comme je m'ennuie ( ca devient une coutume je crois) je me suis dit qu'un chapitre de plus ça ne ferait pas de mal !

si vous pensez le contraire dites le moi et je le retire XD

bon c'est vrai il est tout petit mais je vais vite en poster des nouveauxx ;)

donc voila je vais vous laisser lire

bsxxx

lavande

**Chapitre 23: Se pourrait-il…**

C'était la veille de noël, Hermione avait tout décoré et Drago ne pouvait qu'admirer le travail de la Gryffondor.

« C'est magnifique.

- Merci. Il nous reste une heure et demie. Viens là.

- Quoi ? !

- Assis toi là. »

Hermione avait fait disparaître la table basse pour laisser place à un tapis. Il s'assit en tailleur, Hermione en face de lui. Elle se tourna et dans ses mains se trouvaient des boites de chocolat, des bonbons, des gâteaux et des boissons.

« Alors la règle est simple s'empifrer de bonbons et de tout ce qui te passe sous la main.

- Je crois que j'ai compris. »

Sans aucun mal, Hermione et Drago remplirent la tâche mais le jeu dégénéra bien vite, Drago s'était rapproché d'Hermione et du bout des lèvres lui avait retiré un peu de sucre. Ce qui les fit sourire tous les deux. Hermione s'enduisit les lèvres de chocolat que Drago essuya, mais ils approfondirent le baiser, entrouvrant leur bouche légèrement pour que leurs langues soient juste en contact, Drago incita Hermione à ouvrir un petit plus la bouche ce qu'elle fit avec docilité. Le baiser était sucré, chocolaté, fruité et tous les adjectifs qui pouvaient qualifier un bonbon, un chocolat, une boisson…ainsi que la bestialité puisque le baiser l'était aussi. La chaleur augmenta bien vite. Drago allongea Hermione parmi les différents emballages:

« Tout ce qui me passe par la main, c'est ça ? Et toi, tu comptes ? »

Hermione n'eut pas le temps de répondre que Drago avait repris ses lèvres. Elle gémit lui aussi. Ses mains prirent tout de suite le chemin du chemiser d'Hermione le déchirant presque à cause de ses mouvements brusques. Ils étaient excités et le fait de jouer avec de la nourriture amplifiait encore plus cette excitation. Il découvrit ainsi la poitrine nue d'Hermione toujours aussi attirante. Il chercha à tâtons des friandises et trouva un bâtonnet en chocolat qui fondait tout seul, un fondant au chocolat. Il dessina sur la poitrine de la jeune femme des arabesques sa langue les effaçant juste après. Les mains de la Gryffondor dans sa chevelure elle ne cessait d'essayer de le rapprocher encore d'elle, se cabrant sous les caresses de Drago. Ils entendirent des coups à la porte qui les firent s'arrêter. Drago déchanta. Ils se regardèrent un instant puis la porte et se relevèrent en quatrième vitesse:

« Merde merde merde. Disaient-ils en se rhabillant le mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

- Ils font chier tes amis. »

Tandis qu'Hermione effaçait les dernières traces d'emballages Drago lui ouvrait la porte:

« Bonjour. »

Drago fit entrer tout le groupe dans l'appartement Harry, Ginny et Blaise se doutaient de ce qui venait de se passer, ils avaient tous les trois un sourire aux lèvres, mais c'est Harry qui prit la parole:

« Il vous reste du chocolat sur la bouche, Hermione ton chemisier est mal boutonné, Drago si tu veux faire un concours avec moi en matière de cheveux en bataille tu gagnes. »

Ils se regardèrent:

« Je reviens. »

Drago en un coup de baguette se retrouva prêt et coiffé.

« Mieux. Fit Blaise à moitié mort de rire. Ne me dis pas que vous le faisiez avec de la nourriture.

- Très bien je ne te le dirai pas.

- Merci de ne plus rien dire là dessus. Dit Ginny. J'ai pas envie d'imaginer ça.

- Non on pourra faire pareil.

- Je te préviens Zabini c'est pas parce que je te laisse sortir avec ma sœur que tu dois la violer.

- Ron ce ne sont pas tes affaires et en plus si tu veux savoir nous l'avons déjà fait et c'est moi qui lui ais sauté dessus.

- QUOI ?

- T'as bien compris alors c'est pas parce que t'as pas de copine que t'es obligé de me faire subir tes sautes d'humeur. »

Drago s'installa dans un fauteuil, Harry le rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard et Blaise aussi. Harry fit apparaître des pop corn et ils les mangèrent tout en regardant le frère et la sœur se disputer. Ça faisait encore drôle à Drago d'avoir des conversations civilisées avec Harry mais il devait avouer qu'il était sympa. Lui, Harry et Blaise rigolaient ensembles quand ils en avaient la possibilité.

« Je sais ce que je fais.

- On dirait pas comment as-tu pu te jeter sur un Serpentard et l'un des pires ?

- Comment as-tu pu coucher avec Luna ?

- Non…firent Drago et Blaise.

- Si. Répliqua Harry.

- A la honte. Se moquèrent les deux Serpentards en mettant une main devant leur bouche et l'autre main pointant du doigt Ron.

- Bouclez la. J'étais complètement bourré voilà vous êtes contents et ce n'est pas de ça qu'on parlait.

- Ouais bah moi je couche pas avec un mec sans qu'il y ait une relation. T'as rien à me dire. »

Drago fit en sorte que les deux garçons se rapprochent puis dit:

« A votre avis comment ça se termine ?

- Ginny va le gifler. Dit Blaise.

- Je dis pareil que toi. Fit Drago. Harry ?

- Elle va lui jeter un objet en pleine tête. »

Harry eut raison, quelques secondes plus tard Ginny attrapa le premier objet qui lui passa sous la main c'est à dire une boule qu'elle jeta sur son frère.

« C'EST PAS BIENTÔT FINI ? Hurla Hermione.

- Mione.

- La ferme Drago. »

Ce fut autour de Blaise et d'Harry de rire.

« Dis donc l'autorité que t'as sur ta femme. »

Un gros silence s'installa, les regards se tournèrent tour à tour vers Blaise, Drago puis Hermione.

« Hermione. Firent Ron et Harry.

- Il dit n'importe quoi. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Rassura Hermione. Je sais pas si je pourrais le supporter toute ma vie. Une année j'ai déjà du mal alors une vie imaginez. »

Blaise repartit dans un fou rire tandis que Drago ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Quoi ?

- T'as bien compris ?

- Je ne suis pas insupportable.

- Non c'est vrai…tu es vraiment insupportable. Toujours en train de tout faire pour que je te remarque.

- Tiens tu ne dis pas ça quand on…

- N'étale pas notre vie privée à nos amis.

- Amis qui sont entrain de bouffer du pop corn et qui nous regardent.

- C'est la veille de noël on peut faire un effort ? On verra ça plus tard.

- Bien mon ange. »

Il s'approcha et l'embrassa, il avait vu qu'Hermione avait été surprise tout comme ceux qui étaient dans la pièce, en se comptant. Il est vrai qu'on ne voyait jamais montrer ses sentiments mais montrer son affection était encore plus rare. La soirée fut une cascade de rire et de joie. Drago s'était senti comme chez lui, enfin façon de parler puisque que chez lui il n'avait jamais eu le droit de rire, mais comme dans un nouveau chez lui, depuis qu'Hermione était là.

« Se pourrait-il…

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Non rien passe moi les gâteaux. »

Finalement ils s'endormirent tous sur place, Ron affalé sur un fauteuil, Harry sur celui d'à coté, et les deux couples se partageaient le canapé, Ginny et Blaise l'un à coté de l'autre leurs mains jointes. Hermione sur les jambes de Drago sa tête sur le torse la tête de Drago reposant sur celle d'Hermione et ses bras l'enlaçant.


	24. La magie de Noël

Salut tout le monde,

j'ai un peu de retard !! ' Je sais dsl !

Je sais aussi que je poste mes chapitres au compte goutte mais j'ai beaucoup de fics en cours dont je fais du mieux que je peux...sorry --' mais je révise pour mes partiels, en même temps j'écris et je suis souvent absente les week-ends...donc ca rend la tâche compliquée !

J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par la suite qui va arriver ...dites-moi quoi XD !!

En tout cas ce chapitre change de d'habitude vous allez voir pourquoi ! Vous allez savoir ce qui "taquine" Drago

Donnez-moi votre avis ?!

Bsxxx

Lavande

**Chapitre 24: Magie de Noël**

Quand ils se réveillèrent le lendemain matin, ils découvrirent tous, leurs cadeaux au pied du sapin. Hermione et Drago furent surpris d'avoir un cadeau venant de l'autre. Hermione eut un bracelet en argent très fin et très beau. Drago eut de la part d'Hermione une gourmette. Pour ne paraître suspect ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

« C'est très gentil, tu n'aurais pas du. Merci.

- Toi non plus tu n'aurais pas du. Merci quand même. »

Ils partirent pour se changer et pour pouvoir aller manger ensuite. En entrant dans la Grande Salle en même temps:

« Arrêtez vous. »

Hermione et Drago se tournèrent et virent le professeur Dumbledore.

« Qu'y a-t-il Professeur ? Demanda Drago.

- Vous êtes sous une branche de gui. Vous devez respecter la tradition. »

Hermione pouffa en voyant la tête de Drago qui ne semblait pas comprendre. Elle lui prit le visage entre ses mains et lui murmura:

« Celle-la de tradition. »

Puis l'embrassa. Drago se rappela de la tradition en question et répondit au baiser.

« Ah la magie de noël. On dit que ça porte bonheur. »

Tout le monde put le voir, de nombreuses filles tuèrent Hermione du regard, cette dernière enlaçait Drago pour les faire enrager encore plus:

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

- Oh rien. J'éloigne juste ton fan club.

- Ma petite amie serait-elle jalouse ?

- Non.

- Hermione essaye d'être plus convaincante la prochaine fois. Fit Ginny en face d'elle. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne put en sortir. Elle n'était pas jalouse de ces filles qui reluquaient Drago.

« Ma chérie tu devrais fermer la bouche. Se moqua Drago. »

Elle ne dit plus rien du repas. Elle ignorait Drago comme de sa première chaussette, ce dernier aussi l'ignorait mais ce n'était pas voulu. Bref comment tout le monde pouvait croire qu'ils formaient un couple, Hermione ne savait pas. Drago pouvait être si énervant, imbu de sa personne, arrogant et trop sûr de lui.

« A quoi tu penses ?

- Mais c'est pas vrai t'es toujours obligé de tout faire pour qu'on s'intéresse à toi ? »

Hermione partit sans demander son reste.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Demanda-t-il à Blaise.

- J'en sais rien.

- Peut-être que tu devrais la suivre. Fit Ginny. Et lui poser la question.

- Blaise faut que je te parle avant.

- Viens on sort deux secondes. »

Ils s'assirent sur les marches du hall et attendirent:

« Alors ta relation avec Hermione ?

- Bah justement.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Je sais pas justement.

- Pourrais tu être plus précis ? Tu veux la quitter ?

- En fait je sais pas trop. Une fois elle est super et deux minutes plus tard c'est une casse pied de première.

- Peut-être qu'elle a ses règles. Plaisanta Blaise.

- Je suis sérieux. »

Ils discutèrent pendant un certains temps puis il prit le chemin de leurs appartements. Il entra dans la salle commune et la vit sur un canapé un livre moldu dans les mains. Par instinct il s'assit près d'elle et mit ses mains autour de la fine taille de la Gryffondor.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle assez méchamment.

- Rien, tu peux continuer à lire. »

Elle sursauta:

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui je sais ce que j'ai dit et je vais bien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

- Rien.

- Drago. Menaça-t-elle. »

Il se leva et s'énerva:

« Pourquoi ? Pour une fois où j'avais envie de rester comme ça avec toi, tu crois que j'ai fait une connerie ! Dis moi ? Je n'ai rien fait voilà t'es contente. Je voulais te prouver que j'étais pas obligé d'attirer l'attention sur moi. C'est ça que tu voulais. Non ? En tout cas c'est ce que tu m'as dit il y a une demie-heure à peine…Je te comprendrais jamais, pourtant je peux te dire que les filles n'ont pas mystère pour moi mais toi t'es vraiment un mystère vivant. J'essaye de te comprendre je te jure j'essaye…mais j'y arrive pas. Et je comprends pas plein de chose et en particulier le fait que tu aimes un garçon. C'était trop beau pour être vrai, on avait dit que c'était une histoire de sexe qu'on arrêterait quand l'un aura une relation…Mais tu aimes un garçon et pourtant tu traînes avec moi…tu couches avec moi…tout le monde croit qu'on sort ensemble…en tout cas t'as une drôle de façon de lui montrer tes sentiments…tu veux le rendre jaloux ? C'est ça ? Je crois que c'est bon là. En tout cas moi je le suis. Moi, même si tu en doutes j'ai aussi des sentiments, et je suis pas forcément d'accord qu'on couche ensemble et que tu penses à un autre pendant ce temps là…je comprends maintenant, le soir où on était ensembles dans la forêt interdite tu as pensé à lui et tu t'es barrée…Qui aimes-tu pour faire ça ? Hein ?…C'est qui ? Harry ? Ron ? Ou…

- Toi. »

Drago sursauta. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette réponse là. Elle n'osait pas croiser son regard. Il déglutit avec difficulté.

« Tu…tu…moi ? Pourquoi ? »

Elle leva la tête et il vit cette petite étincelle de courage dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

« Ca je n'en sais rien. Bizarre hein. J'ai beau chercher je trouve vraiment pas. Ton petite sourire en coin, ton arrogance, ton égocentrisme…bon c'est vrai t'es super beau, t'es sympa, t'es une bête au lit, et t'as encore plein d'autre défauts et qualités…mais je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui m'attire et pour quoi je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Je t'aime depuis je ne sais pas quand mais je m'en suis rendue compte le soir dans la forêt interdite. Comme quoi un pari peut tout changer, on m'a demandée de coucher avec toi et maintenant je me retrouve avec des sentiments qui ne sont pas réciproques, alors que pour toi c'est une relation sexuelle et qui ne compte pas pour toi. »

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses lèvres sur celles de la Gryffondor.

« Tu comptes pour moi, je m'en suis rendu compte tout à l'heure quand j'ai eu une discussion avec Blaise…Pleure pas. S'attendrit Drago en retira avec son pouce les larmes de la jeune femme. »

Hermione sourit malgré ses larmes et lui sauta au cou, elle posa sa tête contre son torse et laissa ses larmes glisser. Drago resserra son étreinte et posa sa tête sur celle de la Gryffondor après y avoir déposé un baiser.

« Je t'aime aussi Hermione. »

Il n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que ces mots puissent un jour lui faire du bien et encore moins qu'il les dise à Hermione. Cette dernière l'attira vers elle et fit ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé de faire, elle s'installa dans les bras de Drago et lut son livre prés de la cheminée. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs heures, Drago la taquinant de temps en temps.

oOoOo

Voila ! Heureux ? Ils se sont enfin avoués leur amour ! Joyeux Noël ! mdr


	25. Le secret d'Hermione

Hey !!

Ce soir j'ai décidé de poster deux suites ;-)

le sort a voulu que ce soit celle-là et Leur histoire Malgrè eux !! Désolé pour les autres ! Mais je ne savais pas quoi choisir !

Merci de suivre cette fic toujours aussi délurée bien que moins maintenant qu'ils forment un vai couple lol...bien qu'ils le formaient déjà officieusement avant mdr

En attendant vous pouvez toujours m'envoyer plein de reviews !!

S'il vous plaiiiit (les yeux suppliant, aux bord des larmes )

Bsxxx

Lavande

**Chapitre 25: Le secret d'Hermione**

Drago et Hermione formaient enfin un vrai couple, bien sûr personne ne sut qu'auparavant leur histoire n'était qu'illusion. Pendant une semaine ils filèrent le grand amour. Bizarrement la relation intensive sexuelle qu'ils avaient entretenue avait diminué pour laisser place à une vraie relation basée sur leurs sentiments. Drago se sentait bien avec Hermione et c'était réciproque, chacun aimait l'autre comme personne. Ils leur avaient fallu tout ce temps pour se découvrir alors que si peu pour déclarer leur sentiment ce que Drago trouva bien dommage tout comme Hermione. Un soir Drago proposa du thé à Hermione:

« Je veux bien. »

Il fit apparaître deux tasses. Ils burent tranquillement, il remarqua qu'elle était surprise.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ne fais pas l'innocent tu sais très bien ce qu'il y a. Tu m'as servie mon thé préféré…comment tu le sais ?

- Ah ah…on a chacun nos petits secrets et je ne te dirai pas le mien tant que tu ne m'as pas dit le tien.

- T'es vraiment chiant. Tu veux vraiment savoir ?

- Oui. Comment as-tu su pour Dray, le thé ?

- Pour le thé je t'ai observé.

- Ok et pour Dray ? Parce que je ne l'ai dit à personne même pas à Blaise, seule ma mère m'appelle comme ça. »

Hermione sourit:

« Tu lis dans les pensées ?

- Non.

- Dis le moi.

- Je te laisse jusque demain pour trouver.

- Non.

- Si. Je t'ai révélé un secret, à toi.

- J'ai demandé à Ginny.

- Je m'en doutais. Bon je vais me coucher.

- Mione. Supplia-t-il.

- Tu peux supplier tant que tu veux je ne te dirai la réponse que demain. Fais marcher un peu ta cervelle ça changera.

- Ca c'est petit.

- Ca change de ton ego. »

Drago ne l'avait pas vu arriver ce qui lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

« C'est méchant.

- …

- Et voilà elle a encore eu le dernier mot…merde.

- Tu te dépêches ? Au lieu de te plaindre. Parce que sinon je me trouve un autre oreiller personnel. »

Drago courut jusqu'à la chambre de la Gryffondor.

« Mione.

- Hum…quoi ?

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi Dray je t'aime. »

Il sourit malgré le fait qu'elle soit presque endormie ses paroles étaient sincères comme à son habitude ce que Drago admirait énormément. Il la laissa dormir, la regardant, la fixant, l'admirant, pour finalement se laisser bercer par la respiration lente et régulière d'Hermione ainsi que par son parfum. Toute la journée du lendemain il chercha comment Hermione avait pu savoir pour Dray, mais chacune de ses hypothèses étaient tordues. Le soir, le couple s'assit prés de la cheminée comme à leur habitude et Hermione commençait à s'endormir:

« Viens on va se mettre dans notre lit.

- Oui. »

Quand ils furent allongés, Hermione regardait Drago dans les yeux:

« T'as pas quelque chose à me dire ?

- Quoi ?

- Comment tu le sais pour Dray ?

- Ah oui! Propose des solutions et on verra.

- La plus entre guillemet possible c'est que tu lises dans les pensées.

- Non. Dernière chance.

- Je vois vraiment pas, j'ai pas de journal, je l'ai dit à personne, tu ne connais pas ma mère, tu ne peux pas avoir lu ses lettres…

- Non tout cela est vrai.

- Alors explique moi s'il te plait.

- Tu parles quand tu dors. Répondit-elle tout simplement.

- Tu rigoles ?

- Non pas du tout. »

Hermione pouffa de rire, Drago ouvrit grand les yeux et la bouche à la nouvelle.

« Mais…mais… »

En une phrase Hermione eut vite fait de fermer la discussion.

« C'est impossible…je ne peux pas…

- Bonne nuit mon ange. fit-elle avec ironie.

- Bonne nuit ma chérie. »


	26. L'apothéose !

Salut,

merci pour les reviews

je vous mets une petite suite ! comme d'hab !

alors leur jeu qui était un cap ou pas cap ! tourne à la perversion, mais il fallait s'en douter

j'ai bien ri en écrivant ce chapitre vous allez voir pourquoi ! je me demande comment je peux avoir un esprit aussi tordu mdr

en attendant bonne suite

a la prochaine fois...--'

bsxxx

**Chapitre 26 : L'apothéose**

Noël était passé depuis un mois, Hermione et Drago étaient toujours ensemble et avec Harry, Ron, Ginny, Blaise et certains autres ils aimaient se retrouver. Un matin, alors qu'Hermione parlait tranquillement avec Ginny de choses et d'autres, tout Poudlard put voir Drago arriver avec un tee-shirt rose où il était écrit en paillette « Fan club d'Harry Potter », Harry quand à lui arriva avec un tee-shirt de la même couleur inscrit « Je suis folle de Drago ». Ils se tenaient par la main et balancés leurs bras en sautillant un peu. Derrière Ron et Blaise arrivèrent : Ron portait un tee-shirt vert fluo où il était mis « Zabini est un dieu au lit », Blaise lui portait aussi un tee-shirt « Albus je t'aime ». Les filles explosèrent de rire tout comme Poudlard. Ils avaient gagné leur pari du moins une partie. Chaque garçon monta sur une table, table qui ne représentait plus aucune maison et commença à défiler.

« Descendez de là. Ordonna le professeur MacGonagall. Sinon vous aurez une retenue. »

Les quatre garçons sautèrent de la table, Blaise alla jusqu'à la table des professeurs où il souffla un baiser au directeur qui sourit malicieusement. Puis il vint rejoindre les autres. Hermione et Ginny se firent un clin d'œil.

« Vous savez ce que ça veut dire. Fit Drago.

- Oui parfaitement. »

Ainsi le lendemain matin, les filles arrivèrent vêtues comme les professeurs MacGonagall et Trelawney. Drago n'eut pas l'envie d'embrasser une Hermione-MacGonagall.

« Alors mon ange tu ne m'embrasses pas ?

- Euh non sans façon. »

Pourtant Hermione posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour ainsi entamer un baiser passionné qui alla bien plus loin. Bizarrement cette fois là, Drago ne fut pas très entreprenant, surtout quand il fut nu face à elle, Hermione qui s'amusait beaucoup, ce ne fut que quand Hermione se retrouva en sous-vêtement qu'il se permit une phrase:

« Je ne pense pas que notre cher professeur de métamorphose porte ce genre de sous-vêtement. »

Hermione rit.

« En tout cas, mon cher. Fit-elle après leur moment intime. Tu pourras dire que tu as couché avec élève et enseignant. »

Ils apprirent le soir même que Blaise avait refusé de le faire avec Ginny-Trelawney. Et ce même soir, ils découvrirent, Ron et Pansy dans les bras l'un de l'autre s'embrassant passionnément. Hermione put ainsi faire tout ce que Ginny demanda pendant une journée : faire ses devoirs, déposer un baiser sur les lèvres de Crabbe et Goyle, ils finirent à l'infirmerie à cause d'un Drago jaloux mais aussi sous le choc et ainsi de suite. Ginny et Blaise durent relever le pari de Ron qui à présent se lâchait énormément, ils durent demander aux professeurs Smith et Rogue des conseils. Drago et les autres se cachèrent et écoutèrent la conversation :

« Professeurs ! Appela Ginny.

- Oui. Répondirent-ils.

- Non avons une question à vous poser. Fit Blaise.

- Allez-y monsieur Zabini. Incita Rogue.

- Je voudrais avoir un conseil en fait. Continua-t-il.

- Si ça peut vous aider. Déclara Smith.

- Nous voudrions avoir des conseils sur les positions que l'on peut faire quand on fait l'amour. Déclara Ginny de bout en blanc.

- … »

Le groupe caché étouffait des rires.

« Parce que Ginny et moi sommes à cour d'idées et franchement ça devient lassant de faire la position du missionnaire ou les plus courantes tout le temps. Bon c'est vrai on essaye de varier les lieux pour mettre du piment mais c'est vraiment dur.

- …

- Vous n'avez pas vos examens à préparer monsieur Zabini au lieu de penser à votre libido ? Questionna Rogue.

- Mais nous y pensons, elle m'aide énormément en anatomie…

- Qui n'est pas une matière enseignée à Poudlard. Répondit Smith.

- Sans doute mais la médicomagie m'intéresse fortement. »

Drago pouffa de rire. Blaise médicomage, c'était comme si lui était intéressé par la divination.

« Fichez moi le camps avant qu'on ne retire des points à vos maisons. »

Blaise et Ginny revinrent vers le groupe un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

« Ron, Pansy, et Drago et Hermione, vous allez aller dans le dortoir de nos chers Serpentards, attention dans le lit de Crabbe et Goyle. Fit Ginny.

- Et vous allez le faire dans la même pièce et en même temps. »

Les quatre en questions ouvrirent grand la bouche, ils furent pris d'un frisson. En même temps faire l'amour dans le lit d'un gorille sans cervelle en pleine crise de puberté n'était pas très excitant. Harry et les autres explosèrent de rire.

« On accepte. »

Ce fut le contraire, Blaise, Ginny et Harry les regardèrent étonnés. Hermione esquissa un sourire.

« Donnez nous vos baguettes. Dit Ginny. »

Hermione fut moins heureuse, elle aurait pu faire un espace insonorisé mais sans baguette ça allait être plus dure. Hermione, Drago, Pansy et Ron rentrèrent dans l'ancien dortoir de Drago, le trio les suivit. Ginny ferma les lits de Blaise, Drago ainsi que la salle de bain.

« Hermione Drago vous voulez quel lit ?

- Crabbe. Fit Hermione.

- Non non Goyle. Dit Drago avec empressement.

- Bien. Fit Ginny.

- Pourquoi Goyle ? Questionna Hermione tout bas.

- Disons que Crabbe a une activité sexuelle peu enviable.

- Il se…non ?

- Si.

- Beurk. »

Ron et Pansy les regardaient avec un regard soupçonneux.

« Je préfère ce coté. »

Le trio ferma la porte à clé.

« Mais ils n'ont pas insonorisé la pièce. Paniqua Ron.

- C'est pour être sûr qu'on l'ait bien fait. C'est du Blaise tout craché. »

Drago fut le premier à passer à l'acte. Il prit Hermione dans ses bras, la serrant contre lui et l'embrassa, il sentait qu'elle n'était pas emballée ni vraiment contente mais il fit tout pour la détendre.

« Laisse toi faire.

- T'es marrant.

- Plus vite on l'aura fait plus vite on sortira.

- Peut-être mais tu vois je crois que ça m'exciterait plus qu'on le fasse sur un bureau d'un prof que dans le lit de Goyle.

- C'est déjà fait. Répliqua Draco avec malice. »

Hermione l'embrassa avec passion, si elle pensait à autre chose que l'endroit ça irait tout seul. Drago la caressait plus que d'habitude. Elle vit que Pansy et Ron étaient toujours debout et ils les regardaient. Elle attira Drago vers le lit et tira les rideaux du baldaquin.

« Vous devriez commencer…sinon on va perdre et ça peut être pire. »

Ils entendirent les rideaux de l'autre baldaquin se fermer, ce qui les fit rire.

« Donne tout ce que tu as. Murmura Hermione.

- On va leur montrer de quoi on est capable. Susurra Drago. »

Il donna un coup de rein qui fit gémir Hermione. Ils firent main-basse sur les gémissements étouffés du couple d'à coté. Hermione défit la cape de Drago, il dut se relever un peu pour la retirer complètement et quand ce fut le cas, Hermione le tira vers lui grâce à sa cravate.

« Pressé ?! Fit-il.

- Plus que jamais. »

Ils s'embrassèrent sauvagement, se mordant les lèvres. Ce fut au tour de Drago de retirer la cape d'Hermione, ils roulèrent un peu pour s'en débarrasser. Hermione se retrouva sur Drago. Lentement, elle dénoua le bout de tissu vert et argent du coup de Drago.

« Je vais te rendre dingue. Susurra Hermione, mordillant le lobe de Drago. »

Oubliant bien vite où ils étaient, ils se défoulèrent. Ils repoussèrent les limites qu'ils n'avaient jamais atteint, faisant tout ce qu'ils n'avaient jamais osé ou voulu finir. Cela dura une heure peut-être deux, ils ne savaient pas…n'ayant pas de montres ! En tout cas ce qui était sûr c'était que quand ils s'écroulèrent pour la dernière fois. Ils étaient couverts de sueur et à bout de souffle. Hermione se rappela à cet instant précis que Ron et Pansy étaient dans la pièce et qu'ils étaient dans le lit de Goyle. Elle embrassa Drago et attrapa ses vêtements pour pouvoir ainsi s'habiller. Drago sourit, ça avait été époustouflant, il se dépêcha de s'habiller. Quand ils ouvrirent les rideaux, Pansy et Ron étaient rouge comme des pivoines et ils semblaient attendre depuis un certains temps.

« Bah quoi ?

- Rien. Répondit rapidement Pansy. C'est juste que je me disais que t'avais pas été comme ça avec moi. »

Drago esquissa un sourire tandis que Ron était outré par les paroles de Pansy.

« Bah quoi c'est vrai, t'es doux toi, je suis pas un objet en porcelaine. »

Ils sortirent de la pièce, et découvrirent plus que trois personnes devant la porte. Il devait y avoir dix personne en trop si ce n'était plus. Ils regardaient Hermione et Drago avec respect et envie.

« Vous voulez notre photo ? »

La rumeur fut propagée dans tout Poudlard bien évidemment et cela en une journée. Tous, même les profs regardaient les deux préfets avec une lueur dans le regard. Le soir, Ron posa une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres, Drago le sentait :

« C'est toujours comme ça ?

- De quoi ? Questionna Hermione.

- Quand vous le faites ?

- Ca s'entend fort ? Interrogea Drago. »

Les groupes acquiesça.

« Bah les ¾ du temps oui, sauf si on le fait plus doucement…enfin avec plus de romantisme. »

Dean, Seamus et Neville arrivèrent, ils regardèrent le groupe puis dirent :

« Nous avons un petit pari à vous proposer. Commença Dean.

- Oui. Approuva Neville.

- Cap ou pas cap ? »

Le groupe écouta le pari :

« Cap. Répondit le groupe. »

Ainsi un week-end, ils quittèrent Poudlard en douce, et revinrent plusieurs heures plus tard sans que personne ne les remarque. Personne du groupe n'était au courant de ce que l'autre avait fait. Ce fut une semaine après que ce fut l'heure de vérité. Ainsi :

« Il y a plus d'une semaine que vous avez fait votre tatouage. Commença Dean. Donc vous gagnez si vous l'avez fait. Ginny. »

Ginny se leva, elle déboutonna un peu son pantalon et avec ses doigts pour écarter le tissu, elle montra un petit diablotin. Blaise était assez satisfait du choix de Ginny, apparemment, puisqu'il souriait.

« Ginny tu as gagné ton pari. À toi Blaise. »

Blaise retira sa chemise sous les yeux gourmands de Ginny, il fit apparaître une salamandre sur son coté qui remontait.

« C'est bon pour toi aussi. A toi Harry. Poursuivit Dean. »

Harry avait fait un phénix sur son poignet. Ce fut ensuite le tour de Pansy, qui avait fait une fleur à sa cheville. Ron lui avait simplement fait un tribal sur son bras. Pour Drago c'était un manque d'imagination de la part de Ron et Pansy bien que le dessin soit plutôt beau. En tout cas, quand ce fut son tour, il fit découvrir à Hermione avec une certaine fierté une lionne son poignet. Bien entendu les autres explosèrent de rire en voyant ça, ils ne s'y attendaient pas du tout.

« A la dernière. Fit Neville. »

Hermione se leva, lança un regard séducteur à Draco qui ne savait pas du tout ce qui l'attendait. Elle se tourna, et baissa sa jupe jusqu'en bas de ses reins ou l'on voyait un serpent qui rampait vers le bas. Draco esquissa un sourire en coin.

« Il te plait alors.

- Assurément.

- Vous avez tous réussi…donc vous n'aurez pas à courir nu dans Poudlard. On va vous laisser. Finit Neville.

- Par contre vous avez oublié votre parti du contrat. Dit Harry. On a gagné…donc vous allez devoir danser la lambada avec MacGo, Trelawney et Chourave.

- Devant toute la grande salle lors d'un repas. Continua Ron.

- Vous avez un mois. Fit Hermione.

- Et bien entendu tous en même temps. Poursuivit Drago. »

Les trois garçons déglutirent avec difficulté.

« Si vous ne le faites pas, vous devrez courir nu dans Poudlard et Pré-au-Lard. Finit Pansy. »

Dean et Neville réussirent à faire danser respectivement les professeurs Trelawney et Chourave, Seamus n'y parvint pas et dut courir nu à travers Poudlard et en boxer dans Pré-au-Lard. Le soir Hermione eut une idée de gage pour Ginny et Blaise puisqu'ils avaient réussi un pari. Elle alla voir Ginny et lui dit :

« J'ai trouvé ton gage.

- C'est quoi ?

- Tu vas prendre la chambre de Drago et vous allez le faire… »

Hermione continua son explication. Ginny accepta. Le soir, ils invitèrent tout le monde, Hermione attira l'attention de Drago pour que le couple s'éclipse. Ginny laissa la porte entrouverte. Quelques minutes plus tard ils commencèrent à entendre des gémissements.

« Attends ils le font pas dans ma chambre quand même.

- Si.

- Je vais les…

- Tu ne vas rien du tout, Ginny fait son gage. Attends on va bien rire. »

Drago fronça des sourcils. Hermione posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« Hermione comment peux-tu demander à Ginny de faire ça ? »

Ron ne semblait pas super content. Ils attendirent puis vint le moment qu'Hermione attendait :

« GGGGGGOOOYYYYLLLLEEE.

- Quoi ? Entendirent-ils. »

Ils explosèrent de rire.


	27. Adieu Poudlard

**Chapitre 27: Adieu Poudlard ?!**

Plusieurs mois étaient passés, des dizaines et des dizaines de paris aussi. Comme par exemple le magnifique plongeon d'Harry dans le lac glacé, la fois ou Ron devait embrasser langoureusement chaque personne qui disait le mot moldu, Blaise dut faire un strip-tease aux professeurs, ou lors de la venue du ministre Hermione dut défiler en sous-vêtements sur les tables au plus grand mécontentement de Drago. Le mois de juin était presque fini et le petit groupe avait tous leurs ASPIC's, Drago et Hermione entant que préfets avaient proposé à Dumbledore une remise de diplôme que le vieil homme accepta.

« C'est la première fois que l'on me demande ça, mais après tout. »

Hermione annonça la nouvelle à ses amis, puis prit Drago, Ron, Harry et Blaise à part :

« Cap ou pas cap de chanter la dernière chanson de votre groupe préféré devant toute la grande salle lors de la remise des diplômes.

- Cap. Dirent-ils ensemble.

- Mais si nous gagnions. Reprit Drago, il s'approcha d'Hermione et lui murmura. Tu devras faire en sorte que Ginny et Pansy apprennent à Blaise et Ron parce qu'elles sont enceintes devant toute la salle le jour de la remise des diplômes.

- Trop simple et sans leur dire que c'est un pari.

- Tu connais la règle.

- Hum…celle qui dit qu'on ne doit pas dire aux personnes concernées le pari que l'on a fait sur elles ?

- Oui.

- Je la connais par cœur. »

Elle lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille et puis la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme pour enfin entamer un baiser langoureux.

« Nous allons y aller. Dit Drago avec amusement. »

Drago prit Hermione par la main et ils coururent jusqu'à leur salle commune où Hermione plaqua Drago avec violence contre le mur.

« Il te reste une semaine, tu ne devrais pas perde ton temps. Fit-il entre deux baisers. »

- C'est toi qui perd du temps. »

Hermione et Drago restèrent plusieurs dizaines d'heures dans la salle commune jusqu'au lendemain après-midi.

« Cap ou pas cap de faire croire à Ron et Blaise que vous êtes enceintes, mais le jour de la cérémonie et devant tout le monde.

- Cap. Répondirent-elles tout simplement.

- Mais seulement si le titre de la dernière chanson des Bizzar's sisters est prononcé. »

Ainsi, le jour de la remise des diplômes, il n'est pas difficile d'imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé. Les quatre garçons mirent de la musique en route et firent un excellent play-back devant plus de trois cents invités qui étaient à la fois outrés, surpris, ou amusés. Quand ils eurent fini :

« RRRROOONNN ! Hurla Pansy en arrivant dans la salle. JE SUIS ENCEINTE DE DEUX DE MOIS.

- BLAAIISE ! Cria Ginny. JE SUIS ENCEINTE D'UN MOIS. »

Les deux jeunes filles sautèrent dans les bras de leurs petits-amis, tandis que dans la salle des cris d'indignation de la part des parents et même d'invités s'élevèrent. Les deux garçons en question étaient surpris.

« RON WEASLEY ! GINNY WEASLEY ! COMMENT AVEZ-VOUS PU ? »

Hermione et Drago étaient littéralement morts de rire sur le coté, tout comme Harry et tous les autres. Pansy, Ron, Ginny et Blaise étaient entourés par les trois familles, ils ne parvenaient pas à placer un mot…enfin surtout Ginny et Pansy puisque les deux autres étaient convaincus qu'ils allaient devenir papa.

« STOP ! Finirent-elles par hurler.

- …

- Bien alors ce que nous essayions de dire depuis tout à l'heure c'est que nous ne sommes pas enceintes mais que c'est un pari…Commença Ginny.

- Oui nous devions le faire croire à tout le monde et aujourd'hui.

- Vous n'êtes pas enceinte. Articula madame Parkinson.

- Bien sûr que non. Firent les filles. »

Blaise et Ron se tournèrent vers Hermione et Drago :

« Je t'avais bien dit que mon gage n'allait pas plaire à Blaise et Ron. Dit Hermione à Drago. »

Ce dernier lança un regard à Hermione qui partit rejoindre ses amis. Ce fut le dernier pari qu'ils firent à Poudlard mais pas le dernier de leur vie. En effet, les paris étaient devenus monnaie courante, et pourtant ils se faisaient avoir à chaque fois, ils étaient de plus en plus vicieux, pervers, parfois ignoble, mais le groupe s'en amusait tellement qu'ils continuaient :

« Ginny, Blaise, j'ai un petit pari à vous proposer. Fit Hermione.

- Vas-y. »

Alors qu'ils étaient à la terrasse de chez le marchand de glaces du Chemin de Traverse, Hermione proposa le pari au couple qui rit, tout comme les autres.

« Bien. »

Le couple alla dans le magasin comme c'était prévu. Drago put voir son meilleur ami et Ginny entrer discrètement dans la cabine, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

« Ron. Cap ou pas cap ? Vas dire à la vendeuse ce que notre cher couple fait. Dit Drago. »

Ron entra dans le magasin et alla voir la vendeuse en chef qui outrée alla voir, elle ouvrit la cabine et ils purent voir Ginny et Blaise étroitement enlacés en sous vêtements. Cette anecdote resta gravée dans les annales comme tant d'autres, ils en firent même un livre d'or, alors qu'ils n'avaient quitté l'école que depuis deux ans; Hermione vivait alors avec Drago depuis un an et demi, pourtant aucun des deux ne s'ennuyaient.

« Drago.

- Hum ?

- J'ai envie de toi. Déclara Hermione tandis qu'ils étaient à Gringott's.

- Comment veux-tu que…

- J'ai ma petite idée, laisse moi faire. »

Hermione alla voir le gobelin qui regarda d'un mauvais la jeune femme.

« C'est d'accord. »

Le gobelin les emmena dans le coffre de Drago.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Le gobelin s'éclipsa, la porte du coffre restant légèrement entrouverte.

« Nous avons exactement une demie-heure. »

Drago explosa de rire…mais ne refusa pas la proposition, ajoutant ainsi Gringott's à leur liste des lieux les plus insolites après les différents bureaux de professeurs, les salles de classe, les serres, la forêt interdite, les cabines d'essayage, le lac, un jardin public etc.

« J'ai bien envie de te faire essayer le cinéma, la voiture, et l'ascenseur. »

Après la demie-heure passée dans le coffre, ils croisèrent Harry :

« Alors ?

- J'ai gagné.

- Quoi ? S'exclama Drago.

- Oh, j'ai oublié de dire quelque chose apparemment, c'était un gage.

- Désolé Drago.

- Je ne suis pas désolé…ça a été une expérience assez sympathique. »

Le couple se regarda avec une complicité qu'Harry ne put comprendre.

« A ce soir.

- Oui. »

Drago prit Hermione dans ses bras et lui murmura :

« Je ne pensais pas que cela pourrait être aussi intéressant comme expérience, remarque je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait le faire. »

Le soir même tandis que Drago, Hermione, Blaise, Ginny, Ron, Pansy et Harry étaient réunis chez ce dernier :

« Hermione veux-tu m'épouser ? Demanda Drago alors que la conversation tournait autour du mariage de leurs professeurs.

- Ca te prend comme ça ?

- Oui. Alors ?

- A ton avis.

- Dans ce cas nous nous marierons une semaine avant nos chers professeurs. Fit Drago.

- Qui a fait ce pari ? Demanda Hermione.

- Moi. Fit Ron. Il devait te demander en mariage quand on parlait du mariage de Rogue et Smith. Vous devez vous marier une semaine minimum avant eux. »

Ginny et Pansy s'approchèrent d'Hermione feintant de la féliciter :

« Cap ou pas cap ?

- Cap. »

Hermione réalisa qu'il lui restait un an pour organiser le mariage. Elle décida de jouer finement pour ne pas que Drago s'aperçoive de quelque chose.

« Blaise Ginny…cap ou pas cap de vous marier cette année… »

Hermione continua et le couple accepta tandis que les autres explosèrent de rire.

« Drago je propose d'avancer notre mariage pour ne pas que celui de Blaise et Ginny ne tombent en même temps.

- Je te laisse le choix si tu fais en sorte que le mariage soit avant celui de nos chers professeurs…ça me fait penser on ne dit jamais deux sans trois…donc autant continuer Ron et Pansy cap ou pas de cap de vous mariez dans deux mois… »

Il continua de leur expliquer leur pari qui fit rire tout le monde. Ainsi Ron et Pansy durent se marier lors du mois d'octobre choisissant le jour d'Halloween, Hermione choisit ensuite comme première date de mariage : Noël, pour Blaise et Ginny se fut fixé le jour de la saint valentin, celui des professeurs étant au mois d'août cela leur laissait tout le temps nécessaire. Les deux mois furent vite passés et ainsi le 31 octobre on vit arriver devant le prêtre qui était surpris, une Pansy en robe de mariée noire et un Ron en smoking.

« Je promets de te haïr, d'essayer de te tuer et ce jusqu'à ce que j'y arrive et que la mort puisse enfin nous séparer.

- Et moi je promets que j'essaierai de t'empoisonner jusqu'au jour béni de ta mort. »

Les deux familles furent outrés au contraire des amis qui furent morts de rire pendant toute la cérémonie. Le mariage fit parler de lui jusqu'à celui de Drago et Hermione qui fut bien plus…traditionnelle. Tout allait bien jusqu'à…

« Miss Hermione Jane Granger voulez-vous prendre pour époux Drago Lucius Malfoy, de l'aimer, de le chérir et ce jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

- Non. »

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Drago qui explosa de rire tandis que l'assistance ne comprenait plus rien.

« Qui ?

- Ginny et Pansy. »

Elle se tourna vers l'assemblée :

« Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait déplacer pour cela mais nous allons vous distribuer une nouvelle invitation pour le 21 juin, date à laquelle je ne dirai pas non.

- Cap ou pas cap. Murmura Drago qui l'avait pris dans ses bras.

- Cap, je ne voudrais pas te faire perdre ton pari avec Ron. »

Bien entendu le soir ils eurent le droit à des remontrances de la part de madame Weasley qui s'outra une nouvelle fois du mariage qui venait de faire parler encore de lui.

« D'abord vous deux en tenue d'enterrement et maintenant vous deux qui dites non et qui distribuez des invitations pour votre prochain mariage.

- Trop bien. Firent les jumeaux avec un clin d'œil.

- Ginny tu n'as pas intérêt à faire comme ces quatre là.

- Ne t'inquiète pas maman. Fit-elle à sa mère. Je ne dirai pas non et je ne m'habillerai pas ainsi pour mon mariage.

- Je l'espère bien sinon tu entendras parler du pays. »

Ginny fit ce mensonge que l'on dit mensonge par omission et qui tous le savaient aller faire hurler madame Weasley lors du mariage de sa fille…de son unique fille. Elle était loin de se douter de ce qu'il se préparer et c'était pour ainsi dire tant mieux. Le jour du mariage de son unique fille qui devait être un véritable conte de fée, l'assemblée vit arriver en premier un Blaise en caleçon noire, nœud papillon au tour du cou, chapeau haut de forme, chaussette remontant jusqu'en haut des mollets et chaussures noires cirées à la perfection. Le prêtre ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Monsieur vous allez-vous marier ainsi ?

- Bien sûr, ma tenue vous gênerait-elle ?

- Disons que je ne suis pas habitué à ce que les gens se marient ainsi mais après tout vos amis ont tous eus un mariage inhabituel alors pourquoi pas vous. »

Drago rit, il est vrai que le groupe avait choisi le même prêtre pour les marier, il le plaignait quand même. Ginny arriva quelques instants plus tard, elle portant un ensemble en dentelle blanche, un voile, des gants, un porte jar telle avec les bas et des chaussures blanches, sans oublier le bouquet. Madame Weasley faillit tourner de l'œil quand elle vit sa fille ainsi.

« GINNY WEASLEY COMMENT OSES-TU ETRE VETUE AINSI LE JOUR DE TON MARIAGE ? »

En tout cas une chose fut sûre elle ne dit rien au second mariage de Drago et Hermione qui se passa le plus traditionnellement possible puisque le couple dit oui.

Entant qu'auteur je vous laisse imaginer ce que les paris ont put avoir comme conséquences…après tout ce n'est pas parce qu'ils se sont mariés et qu'ils sont devenus parents que tout s'est arrêté…

**Fin...pour l'instant**

Voila,

une fic de plus de finie,

celle-là fut sûrement la plus drôle

...

on se demande pourquoi !

J'ai adoré l'écrire

et

j'espère que pour vous ce fut un plaisir de la lire !

Elle n'était pas longue...

Mais intense !

J'espère un jour la reprendre pour faire une

Post Poudlard,

redétaillant les mariages, les paris,

les naissances

etc etc

J'ai des idées mais bon

d'autres fics sont en préparation

Vous verrez bien !

Que puis-je dire d'autres ?

Laissez-moi une dernière review...

J'espère pas atteindre les 300 reviews

ca serait trop beau mais au moins que tous ceux

qui m'ont mis en alerte me laisse un message !

N'oubliez pas de me laisser votre adresse pour ceux qui

ne sont pas inscrits...

je me ferai un plaisir de répondre

J'espère qu'on se verra sur des autres fics

Bsxxx

Lavande


End file.
